Hidden prophecy
by MoonShadowAMR
Summary: Two prophecyes are told. One for the Dark Lord, one for the Chosen One. Draco and Hermione are inlove. Harry accepts. Ron makes mistakes. Why? How? When? Keep reading and find out. :p first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

A/N: My first fanfic...please be gentile...:P...and of course...please review. Sorry if my grammar is bad...it's been years since i've read, writen or spoken english...

THE HIDDEN PROPHECY

1. Arguments.

''Come in.'' Dumbledore said, from behind his oak desk.

''Headmaster.''she greated.

''Cybil, what can I do for you?''

''Well, you know how for years now, I wish to leave this post. There aren't many students who posess the inner eye you know, it is a bit frustrating, besides, that way I may be able to profecise as I whant to. Also with that half breed , I belive you have done a big mistake. Dark war is coming, I saw it in my cristal ball. This year will be full of death.''

As every year, before school term, Cybil Trelawney, was sitting in front of the headmaster, requesting her release fron the Divination teacher post, and as every year she would be refused.

''My dear Cybil, you know you are the best we have. Firenze is here just to cover the classes that you can not. You know that I belive you to be the best. Please reconsider your choice.''

''Well, if you put it that way...'' the bat-like woman said, standing and heading for the door, ''...I belive I can stay one more year, but next year it is necessary for me to leave. I have seen in my cristal ball the fate has a very big plan for me, and it is impossibe for me to imply it remaining here.''

''As you wish, next year...''

Dumbledore stopped talking and leaped from his chair. Cybil Trelawney was looking at him, but she was not seeing him, her eyes had become white, and her head had tilted backwards an angle or two. Dumbledore, of course, knew this posittion well enough, she was about to say a prophecy.

Fifteen minutes later, he was once again sitting in his chair, behind the desk, looking at a peace of parchment.

After a knock on the door, he lifted his eyes to see the Transfiguration professor enter his office.

''You whanted to see me, Albus?''

''Yes. I just finished a pleasant conversation with Cybil.''

''Not again...same as every year...'' McGonagall said rowling her eyes.

''Yes...but there is something else as well..'' Dumbledore said, handing the parchment to the other oprofessor.

''Oh...my...are you sure...is this real?''

''As sure as I am about the prophecy regarding Harry.''

''Do you know what it means?'' McGonagall asked, sitting in the chair facing the headmaster.

''I think I do...Have you sent the letters yet?''

''What does this have to do with that?''she asked, looking puzzled.

''You will understand.''

Hermione jumped off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. She was sweating and panting. She felt like she couldn't breath. She had had a weird frightening nightmare, but she couldn't remember what it was about exactly. She just knew that it was terrifying, and it involved...Voldemort, and a baby...her baby. She was thinking about poor Harry, if she was like this after one nightmare, how would he feel like after having a nightmare like that every night.

Hermione lifted herself off the floor, and headed for the bathroom. She got in the shower, and allowed the hot water to wip her cold body. After that, she got dressed, and went to the kitchen. Sleep was a bit of a problem now. It was 5:30 in the morning, and in just a few hours she would be on her way to Hogwarts. Her last trip to the school.

Hermione tried to calm herself with a glass of water, she needeed to talk to Harry, or even Dumbledore, but what exactly would she tell them? She couldn't remember the dream, not all of it.

'It was just a nightmare, get a hold of yourself.' One thing she thought she remembered..something to do with Malfoy...Why would she be dreaming of Malfoy?...This is just crazy. She shook her head, and headed for her room to make sure she had everything she neaded...for the twentyeth time in the past two days. One week prior she had recived her letter, and found that she had been made Head Girl. A bit unusual for the letter to have arived this late, but she was happy... not that she thought she wouldn't be given the post.

Draco threw the covers off, and tried to calm himself. Was that a dream, or a vizion? He couldn't tell. And what had Granger to do with it? He knew he had seer blood, but he had never seen something like that. He needed to talk to someone...but who? He couldn't talk to his father...no...his mother maybe? He knew his mother wasn't too much disturbed with his father beeing a Death Eater, but would she help him...or spill everything to Lucius? He didn't know. He couldn't risk it. Maybe Dumbledore? Would that old cot belive him?

Draco shook his head and looked at the clock. 5:30. He growned and headed for the shower.

As usual, on first September, King's Cross was packed with students and parents. Hermione had just bid her parents goodbye and walked trough the barrier, to the platform 9 3/4. On the other side she was greated by a flash of dark hair and two strong arms lifting her in a bonecrushing hug.

''God...Harry...can't...breath...!''

''Sorry Mione, I've missed you.'' Harry Potter said setting her back on her feet, but not letting her go.

''Where are the others?'' Hermione asked, seeing that neither Ron, nor Ginny was with him.

''They should be here any minute now.''

''Were'nt you supposed to be at the Burrow?''

''I was...but about a month ago...Remus took me to Grimauld Place.''

''Why?''

''Um...training.'' Harry said, scraching the back of his head ,and looking at his feet.

Hermione was a little dissapointed, she knew he was lying. Why couldn't he tell her? He usually did tell her everything. 'Should I tell him about the dream?' Maybe.

''Ok...let's find a compartment. I have something to tell you.''

''Sure Mione, let's go.''

The train wasn't full yet, regarding they had at least thirty minutes to go. They walked to the back of the train, settled in one of the compartments, and Hermione casted a mufiato spell on them, so no one could hear them.

''What's wrong Mione?'' Harry asked, seeing her somewhat concerned.

''Have you had any dreams this summer? About Voldemort I mean.'' Hermione asked, taking the seat besides Harry, and facing him.

''Um...yea...yeah I had..One mostly.'' Harry answered looking at his hands and playing with the hem of his shirt.

''What was it about?''

''Don't really remember it...I know I saw Malfoy though..and...and you with... a baby...your baby...I think..''

When Harry looked up to meet her eyes, he panicked. Hermione's eyes were wide, and you could read the terror on her face.

''Hermione...what's wrong?'' Harry was terrified. What could have scared her like that?..Wait...Why did she asked about dreams in the first place?

''Umm...mmm...''

''Mione, please talk to me...what's wrong?''

Hermione hadn't blinked. He tried to snap her out of it, he placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her.

''Mione, for Merlin's sake..what's wrong?''

''You think that that baby was mine?'' She asked, still looking at one point on the wall and not blinking.

''Mione..it was just a dream...that doesn't mean that something is going to happen...besides you don't even know what my dream was about...''

''I think I do.''

''What?'' Harry looked at her a little puzzled. How would she know. It's impossible.

''Mione it was a dream anyway...''

''Harry..how many dreams have you had about Voldemort..and you were able to say that they were just dreams?'' Hermione asked, now looking in his eyes.

''Um,...I think there were...a few...''

''Harry..you know as well as I do that every dream hat you had had turned out to be true.''

''Mione..anyway..you don't have a baby...and that could be years from now...And how is it that you know what my dream was about?''

''Well...I...I kinda...had the same dream this morning...'' Hermione said, looking at her hands.

''Wha...How...Why...What?''

''Harry...I know that something is going to happen...I'm sure...I don't know when...but I'm sure ...''

''Mione...don't worry now...I'm sure that if something happens it will be years from now. I'll be with you. Nothing will happen to you. I'll never allow it. You know that.'' Harry said, pulling Hermione, who had started to cry, in his arms, and caressing her hair and back.

''I know Harry...thank you. Do you think we should talk to Dumbledore?''

''If you whant to...we will...But I'm sure everything will be ok. If we see something, or hear something, wrong, we will go strait to him.''

''Ok...Don't tell Ron thouh.''

''What's going on?''

The compartment door swung open, and revealed a somewhat irritated Ron.

Seeing him, both Harry and Hermione, parted and looked embarased.

''Nothing.'' Hermione said.

''Nothing?...I certanly saw something. You were in his arms, and you're crying. Why?'' Ron asked, his face slowly gaining the same color as his hair.

''I'm not feeling ok...''

''So you had to throw yourself in Harry's arms?'' Ron shouted.

''Ron..we are not having this argument now...what the hell is wrong with you? What's your problem?'' Hermione shouted, shooting up from her seat.

An angry Hermione was a dangerous Hermione.

''Umm...sorry...nothing...I'm sorry.'' Ron said, suddenly palling and stepping backwards.

''Thought so. Now...If you need something I'll be in the Heads compartment. I won't be able to stay with you during the ride. Rules say that the Heads have their own compartment.''

''Wow...congratulation Mione...I knew you could do it.'' Ron smiled, and aproached her for a hug, but seeing a death glare on her face, he changed his mind and took the seat facing Harry.

''Thank you...I'll see you later... Bye.''

She waved to Harry, and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

A/N: My first fanfic...please be gentile...:P...and of course...please review. Sorry if my grammar is bad...it's been years since i've read, writen or spoken english...

THE HIDDEN PROPHECY

2. Head Boy and Head Girl.

Hermione headed to the compartment that was dedicated to the Heads, wondering who the Head Boy would be, usually the letter would had had that name included, but it didn't.

She sat by the window, pulled a book and started reading. The dream forgotten.

About ten minutes into her book, the door oppened.

''YOU? What the hell are you doing here?''

Draco apparated directly on the platform, and as usual, Narcissa and Lucius couldn't care less that their son was leaving for nine months.

He discarded his trunk and boarded the train. He easily found Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise. Who wouldn't. Pancy was laughing. And her laughter was more like the scream of a banshee.

''Drakie!'' Pansy yelled, and bolted to the door, embracing him.

''Damn, Pansy...get the hell off. And I told you not to call me that.'' Draco said irritated, trying to push Pansy away from him.

''But Drakie Pooh...you know how I love that name.'' Pansy said, fluttering her eyelashes.

''I don't care...I don't like it.''

''Come sit with me.''

''I can't.''

''Why not?'' Pansy said, irritated, crossing her arms on her chest.

''I'm Head Boy...I have to go to the heads compartment.'' Draco said simply. Secretly thanking the old cot for that. Now he wasn't going to spend the trip with this banshee, and he would have his own bedroom, so she couldn't creep inside at night.

''So, what if you're Head Boy. You can stay here if you whant.'' Pansy said , stomping her foot down hard.

''Stop acting like a child. And I have to go. McGonagall has to talk to the heads before we reach the school. Maybe after that I'll be back.''

Draco didn't wait for an answer, or question, and left.

He silently walked towards the compartment, and suddenly had a pulling feeling towards the door.

He was feeling as if all his life was hidden behind that door. Like, if he wouldn't go in, he would loose everything. As if all the time he was in a dark and cold place, and behind that door was hidden the sun, and all the warmth of the world, and he was craving for that warmth. He hesitated a little, but finally pushed the door open.

''YOU? What the hell are you doing here?''

Granger was sitting on one of the benches, with a book in her lap, and a scrowl on her face.

''Not too polite I see, huh Granger?''

Draco was a bit puzzled, by the feeling that he was still feeling, but placed his well known smirk on his face, closed the door and took the seat in front of her.

''What do you whant? Please tell me that you're here because you lost your wand or something.'' Hermione said, with a hopefull look.

''Actually...I'm Head Boy...and you're Head Girl I presume?'' Draco said, smirking and lifting an eyebrow.

'This is defently going to be a fun year.'

''WHAT? I don't belive you. ''

''Does this say anything to you? Draco asked, pointing to the badge pinned on his robe.

''Ok...what did you do with the Head Boy? Cursed him to give it to you? You know, the professors know who the real Head Boy is.''

''Excuse me? Did you just say that I might have killed someone?'' Draco was angry...and an angry Draco was bad, bad, bad...

''Well...I doubt that Dumbledore would give you the post, and besides, your father being a Death Eater, you would be one, and wouldn't be difficult for ...''

Draco shot up from his seat, picked Hermione up and pinned her to the wall, holding her in place, with one hand holding both hers, above her head.

''Does this look like I'm a fucking Death Eater?'' Draco shouted, lifting his sleeve and showing her his arm.

''I don't care what my fucking father is. I am not like him, and never will be. Got that? Stop assuming things you don't know a fucking thing about Granger.''

Hermione was terrified. She didn't expect him to react like this. She nodded, and kept her eyes locked with his. For a few minutes they were both lost in eachother's eyes. Hermione's brain was screaming for her to kiss him, and his left hand, that was now resting on her hip, pinning her harder to the wall, was sending electric bolts trough her body.

Draco felt like he was melting, her honey brown eyes were burning him. He took a few moments to inspect her face, she was beautiful. How is it that he hadn't noticed till now? He was feeling a crazy urge to lean in and kiss her. The pull that he had felt earlyer, was madening him. He slowly lifted his hand from her hip and locked it in her hair, tilting her head back, and did what he thought that he would never do. He kissed her. He crushed his lips on hers, he let go of her hands, and quickly snaked it around her waist, keeping her glued to his body. He was waiting for her hand to hit him, but to his shock, she lifted her hands and locked them in his hair, pulling him even closer. He was in heaven. He had kissed other girls, but nothing had felt like this. He couldn't let go. He wouldn't let go.

Hermione was shocked when his lips came crushing hers. But the shock didn't even last a second. When his tongue darted into her mouth, her brain stopped, she couldn't think. Her hands shoot up to his hair and she pulled him closer. She couldn't let go. She wouldn't let go.

Draco sent a wandless locking and silencing charm to the door, and lifted her up the wall, withouth breaking the kiss. She lifted her legs and locked them around his waist and behind his back. He let go of her hair and grabed her leg. Merlin, she was soft. He left her lips and lowered his kisses to her neck, causing her to throw her head back, and to moan softly a few times. They continued for a few minutes like that, until they were interrupted by a knock on the door, and Pansy's voice calling for Draco.

He let Hermione go, and looked at her. Both widened their eyes, same question in their minds.

'Merlin, what did we do?'

Hearing Pansy's screams again, Hermione straitened her robes, brushed her hair with her fingers, and sat down looking out the window and ignoring everything else.

Draco regained his senses, did exactly what Hermione did, but walked to the door.

''What the hell do you whant Pansy?'' Draco shouted, oppening the door.

''I thought we could spend some time together Drakie.'' Pansy answered, trying to see who the Head Girl is, behind him.

''I don't have time for you now. McGonagall should be here any minute now.''

''Is that Granger? Mudblood, tramp, Granger?'' Pansy said disgusted.

Draco's head snaped back to Hermione, the second that her head snaped towards the door.

Within seconds she was between Draco and Pansy, aiming her wand at Pansy's throat.

''Have something to say Parkinson?'' Hermione asked with a deadly look in her eyes.

She was tired of all the Slytherins calling her 'mudblood'. She hadn't reacted until now, but all those years of insults, seemed to be catching up with her.

''Say it one more time, and you'll regret the day you were born Parkinson.''

''Drakie...say someth...''

''Malfoy has nothing to do with this. You whanted to say something to me...well say it.'' Hermione said, walking slowly towards her, making her to back up on the coridor.

''How dare you...you filthy mudblood..''Pansy shouted.

''SHUT UP...DIFFI...''

''HERMIONE...NO..''Draco shouted, grabing Hermione's waist, and draging her back to the compartment.

''Pansy...get the hell out of here...''He shouted, looking back at a shocked Pansy.

Draco locked the door, and tried to restrain Hermione who was kicking and screaming in his arms.

''Let me go...I'm going to murder her...let me go...''

''Granger stop...you're going to hurt yourself...stop it...''

Hermione did stop yelling and kicking, but she threw her hands to her face and started to cry.

Draco froze. He settled Hermione back on her feet, and turned her around to face him.

He looked at her a few minutes, not knowing what to do, but then, he just pulled her into his arms and hugged her. It was a weird feeling, he himself, hadn't been hugged since he was a little. But somehow he knew that that was exactly what Hermione needed.

''Are you ok Granger?''

''Why do you care?'' Hermione said, pulling away, and quickly wiping her tears.

''Listen...''

''No...you listen to me Draco Malfoy...I'm tired of you, of all of you snakes. If I ever hear one of you saying something about my blood, brains or my hair, I swear I won't restrain myself, and I'll make sure no one else does either.''

Draco didn't dare to say something. He knew that if she would have released the fire that her eyes mirrored, it would be bad...very bad.

They both returned to their seats, ignoring each other.

Draco would steal glances at her now and then. He couldn't understand what had happened earlier. He couldn't pull away from her...he whanted to but...no... he whanted to stay there, he whanted to kiss her forever. She was amazing.

Few minutes later McGonagall finally entered their compartment.

''Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger...in a few hours e will be reaching Hogwarts. Your duty...''

Hermione wasn't listening to her,she didn't need to actually, she knew all the rules, she was looking at the professor, somehow nodding when she was suposed to, but her mind was elsewhere. Her mind was locked on the amazing kiss that she had shared with Malfoy. Why didn't she pull away? Why did she liked it? She hated him! Right? He was her enemy. An enemy with a Death Eater as a father that is. A monster that one day she would have to fight. Yes, it was amazing. Yes, she loved it. Yes, she whanted more. But she couldn't allow that to happen. Never again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

A/N: My first fanfic...please be gentile...:P...and of course...please review. Sorry if my grammar is bad...it's been years since i've read, writen or spoken english...

THE HIDDEN PROPHECY

3. Feelings.

Three hours later, the Hogwarts Express puled in to Hogsmeade station. Hermione stood up and darted out of the compartment without a word. They both helped Hagrid round up the first years, and headed for the carriages. There was only one left. Hermione sighted and got in.

She didn't really whant to talk to him. Not because she was angry, but because of the embarasment. He had verbaly tortured her for the past six years, and yet, when he kissed her, she gived herself in. She whanted to ask thouh. She needed to know.

''Mal...Draco?''

Draco was a little taken abak with the use of his name from her. He liked how it sounded.

''Yes..Granger?''

He was looking at her, but she wasn't looking at him.

''Why did you kiss me?''

'Oh..what the hell am I suposed to say now? The truth?'

''Honestly?''

''Obvious..'' Hermione answered with a chuckle.

''If I would tell you that I don't know...would you belive me?''

Hermione shot him a puzzled look, but answered. ''Maybe.''

''Can I ask you something now?''

'Oh Merlin...here is comes..no..no..no..''

''Why did you kiss me back?''

'Shit!'

''Mind if I use your answer?''

''Meaning?'' Draco shot up an eyebrow.

''Meaning...I don't know why...''Hermione sighed.

Draco blinked a few times, and started laughing.

''What's so funny?'' Hermione asked, a little irritated.

''Us!'' he answered, chuckling.

''What do you mean?''

''For once..I'm going to tell you the truth. For me that was the most amazing snog I ever had, and...I have no idea to why I did it. And...I didn't whant to let go.''

Hermione was shocked, her eyes were so wide that she couldn't even blink, and her cheeks, well, those resembled more like two tomatos. She oppened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Her4mione turned her eyes towards the window, but she wasn't seeing anything, not even the window. What could she tell him? Accepting the fact that she liked it would be devastating. What would Harry and Ron think of her? She would surely loose them as friends. No...she had to deny everything...she had to lye.

''Aren't you going to say something?'' Draco asked.

''What is there to say? It was a mistake...nothing else.'' Hermione said, with a blank expression on her face.

Draco tried to understand her...read her expresion...look for a feeling on her face...but there was none.

He sighed, and leaned back in his seat. This was a lost cause. He had just confessed to her that he liked kissing her...he had never done that. Besides..that was not likely to happen again.

Reaching that Great Hall, the parted without a word, and each heading towards his own table.

During dinner, Hermione was starring at her plate and playing with her food. She risked a glance toward the Slytherin table that was met with silver eyes who were starring back. She blushed and quickly looked away. But she couldn't avoid him forever, afterall, they would be sharing a common room.

Hermione tried as best as she could not to look at him during the walk behind professor McGonagall towards their rooms, but she could feel his eyes searching her face.

They reached the portrait, said the password,'Fiery ice'', walked inside, and straight to their rooms.

After showering, Hermione climbed in bed, and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. It was a bit weird thouh, she was feelong some kind of pulling towards the common room. Somehow she knew that Draco would be there, and she didn't whant to face him. A thousand thoughts ran trough her head, all at once, making her dizzy.

'What should I do?, Why do I feel like I need him?, What would Harry and Ron say?...Why should I care what they say?, Should I tell him the truth?...Maybe.'

She slowly got off the bed, and walked trough the door to the common room. It was dark, the only light comnig from the fireplace, and there he was, on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees, and looking at the fire. Hermione swalowed hard, and walked towards him.

''Can I talk to you a minute?''

''What do you whant Granger?'' Draco answered, still looking at the fire.

''Listen...about what I said...''

''Don't bother...I understand...It was nothing to you and...''

''I lied!'' Hermione said, sitting beside him on the couch.

Her answer made Draco's breath stop. Was this his imagination again? Because he did imagine this exact scene, over and over again since they talked. Hermione telling him that she lied, and hat she did like it, and whanted more...maybe. He turned around, to face her, and saw her appologetic look.

''What do you mean by that?'' Draco wispered. He was afraid to speak lowder actually, afraid that maybe this really was a halucination, and by speaking lowder, would scare her away.

''Well...Idon't really know why I'm saying this...but it did mean something to me. Idon't know how, or why... but I felt exactly the way you did.''

''Why didn't you tell me?''Draco's eyes were already a darker shade of blue, remembering the way that her body felt against his, and anticipating the feelings that were to come, if she whanted it as much as him.

''I didn't know, and I still don't know, mind you, what to think of it...I mean...for the past six years you and your friends were entertaining yourselves insulting me. How do I know this isn't the same thing...how do I know that you aren't just playing with me...how do you expect me to react positive, if I know the way you are...''

In an instant, Draco's lips came crushing hers. In that moment her mind went blank. The only thing she knew, and cared about was that moment, that kiss, that feeling. And she had only one word to describe them all...amazing.

A few minutes later, they parted, due to the lack of oxigen, and Draco rested his forehead on hers.

''How was that for an explanation?''Draco asked, grinning.

''Not bag actually. Ok..we have to go to sleep, we have classes tomorrow.''

''Ok...good night...Hermione.''

''Good night Draco.''

''Draco?''

''Yes?''

''Can we please keep this to ourselves? ''

''Umm...sure..it's for the best.''

''Thanks.''

They kissed one more time, and headded to their rooms.

Morning didn't come as quickly as Draco thought it would, all night he had tossed and turned in bed...at one point he had almost rushed out of his room and into Hermione's, but the bit of logic that stayed with him after that second kiss, told him that that would scare her, and she would never trust him. So he stayed in his room, and fought the puling that he felt as best as he could.

''Minerva.'' he acknoleged the transfiguration professor, who had just stepped in his office.

''Did you talk to her?'' he asked.

''Yes..I've told her...Poppy will inform me at once, if she finds anything.''

''Good. You know...I'm thinking of informing Severus as well.'' Dumbledore said.

''Whatever you think is best Albus. But...I have to ask...do you have any idea of who they might be?'

''Actually, that is the reason, why I whant to tell Severus...I think it involves a certain beloved student of his...and also the prophecy talks about a potion...we might need him.''

''A certain student...beloved? I doubt Severus has a beloved student in this school...besides...You think...'' Realisation struck with the professor and she widened her eyes. '' I understand...he would be the snake...but the lion?''

Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair, and looked McGonagall in the eye.

''Who does he consider an enemy? And she considers him evil?...'' he had the twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

McGonagall looked puzzled at him...trying to understand what he was talking about...and then it hit her.

''Oh...Merlin...you think...The irony..'' she said with a smile on her face. ''Are you going to tell them?''

''All in good time Minerva.''

''Are you going to tell Mr Potter?''

''If it will be necessary...As for now I don't see the need. But I will ask of you to keep an eye on them, I will also talk to Severus tonight. Three heads are better than one or two.''

''As you wish. Good night Headmaster.''

''Good night professor.''

Ten minutes after the conversation with McGonagall, Dumbledore was knocking on the door that lead to Severus Snape's chambers.

''Headmaster...what may I owe this late visit?'' Snape asked, leadind Dumbledore to one of the two armchairs by the fireplace.

''Severus, I have something for you to see.'' he said, handing the potions professor the same piece of parchment that he had shown to McGonagall.

Dumbledore stood silent as he watched the potions master read and reread the parchment. And he got the reaction he had hoped for.

''If this is what I think it is...It could be the answer to everything...the answer we have been waiting for.''

''Yes, I also belive that. I have a question for you...do you know of such potion?''

''Actually...you could search any book on potions and you won't find one...but I do have one...one of my own invention.''

''Hmm...how convenient.''

''Indeed. I trust you already know who the prophecy reffers to?''

''Indeed I do...At least I think I do, and I would like to ask of you to keep an eye on them.''

''Whatever you need... Who are they?''

''I belive that the prophecy talks about...our Head Boy and Girl...''


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

A/N: My first fanfic...please be gentile...:P...and of course...please review. Sorry if my grammar is bad...it's been years since i've read, writen or spoken english...

THE HIDDEN PROPHECY

4. Friends.

8:30 that morning, Draco entered the heads common room, half expecting that Hermione would be rhere, he sighed and walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. Entering the hall, his eyes immediatly searched the Griffindor table. And there she was...almost glowing. She already seemed different to him. All those years when he would make fun of her, he never took a second look at het...and now that he did, he saw how beautiful she was. He shook his head and headed for the Slytherin table, sitting between Pansy and Blaise. As usual, Pansy threw herself at his arm.

''Good morning Drakie!''

''Pansy, for Merlin's sake let go of me.'' Draco said, trying to shake Pansy away.

''Mate, you better eat up or we're going to be late for Potions.'' Blaise said, handing Draco the eggs platter.

''Yeah...I can't wait.'' he said sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

''Same here mate. At least we get to have fun. You know how Snape is with the Griffindors, espetially Potter and Granger.'' Blaise said.

When Blaize said Hermione's name, Draco's head snapped towards the Griffindor table. And there she was, Weasley was saying somethinf to her, but she wasn't paying attention, she was looking at Pansy who was still linked with Draco's arm. And it didn't feel good.

''PANSY...GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!'' Draco yelled, finally able to recover his arm.

He looked back at Hermione, and now she was looking at her plate and smiling. She looked up at him one more time and he smirked and winked at her.

At the staff table, Snape, as well as McGonagall had seen the exchange, and they looked at each other with risen eyebrows.

''Coincidence?'' McGonagall asked.

''Hardly...'' Snape answered

''You know I was thinking...maybe we could...'' McGonagall started

''...pair them up?'' Snape finished.

''Damn Legillimency.'' McGonagall said, causing Snape to smirk.

''Agreed.''

Nine o'clock all students were seated in the Potions classroom,waiting for the professor. As usual, Snape exited his office and stood in front of the class.

''Because mine is the first class of the year, I will be pairing you. Whomever your pair will be, wou will keep that partner troughout the year, ant that is also way you will be seated in every class.''

Dissaproovals could be heard trough the class, but there were two students who didn't care, but they were both hoping they would be paired together.

''Silence. Now, let's begin. Mr Weasley with Miss Parkinson. Mr Finnigan with Miss Bulstrode. Mr Potter with Miss Greengrass. Mr Malfoy with Miss Granger...''

Neither Draco, nor Hermione were listening anymore, they looked at eachother, smiled, and Hermione gathered her books and walked to his desk.

''Hi.''

''Hi, beautiful.'' Draco wispered.

''Now, the ingredients and indication for the Invigoration Draught are on the board. Start now.'' Snape said and started pacing trough the tables, eventually taking points from Griffindors , as usual.

All the time trough the two hour potions class, Draco and Hermione, were chatting and smiling at each other, causing all other students to look at them bewildered. Harry and Ron especially. Harry even suspected that maybe Draco had put Hermione under some kind of spell. Ron was just furious. And to everyone's wonder, Snape just kept looking at them, a small smirk crossing his face now and then. Usually he would have taken points away from Hermione, but this time he even praised her about her potion.

When the bell rang, Snape asked Draco to stay after class, and dismissed the others.

''Draco...''

''Yes professor?''

''May I ask what is going on between you and Miss Granger?''

''What do you mean sir?'' Draco hadn't noticed Snape looking at them during class.

''I see you are changed around her, you chatted and laughed with her. Why? You usually mock her.''

Draco looked at him, a bit scared at that. He knew Snape to be friends with his father, so he was afraid he would tell Lucius that...that would have been bad, very bad, for both hi and Hermione.

Snape seeing his expression, quickly assured him that his father will never know , but he just whanted to know why the change.

''To be honest sir...I don't know.'' Draco said, looking down. ''I just feel different around her.''

''Well if I may...she is a bright wich, smart ,pretty, what is there not to like?'' Snape said to a shocked Draco.

''Sir...''

''Draco, listen to me. In my oppinion, if you had to choose from the seventh year girls...I would say that she is the best choice. Be careful for now..we don't whant your father knowing, now do we?'' Snape said with a wink.

''Thank you sir.'' Draco smiled and headed to the door.

Outside the potions class, Hermione had a conversation of herself with an angry Ron and a puzzled Harry.

''What the hell were you doing with Malfoy?'' Ron hissed.

''What do you mean?'' Hermione asked.

''Mione, you were talking with him ,and laughing, like you were long time friensd or something. In our oppinion that is a bit strange don't you think?'' Harry asked rizing an eyebrow.

''Well...we kinda... called it a truce. Since we are sharring a common room, we thought it to be for the better.'' Hermione wasn't looking at her friends, she had found a crack in the floor very intresting.

''What the hell do you mean ' called it a truce' , it's Malfoy for Merlin's sake.'' Ron said, advancing on an little angry Hermione.

''Ron, what the hell is your problem?'' Hermione shouted.

''What is my problem? What is the matter with you? We're talking about the enemy.'' Ron had grabbed her shoulders, and he was shaking her and shouting.

''WEASLEY!'' Draco's voice belowed fron the classroom's door. ''What the hell do you think you're doing?''

''None of your business Malfoy. Get the hell out of here.'' Ron said, still holding Hermione's shoulders, hurting her.

''Ron, let Hermione go. You're hurting her.'' Harry shouted, trying to pull Hermione away from him, but with no success.

''You too Harry?'' Ron was now as red as his hait, but he was still holding Hermione, even tighter than before, causing her to moan in pain.

Draco didn't wait for him to let her go, he just grabbed Ron by the neck, shoving him away from Hermione.

''Touch her again, and you will suffer. I promise.'' Draco said, his angry face just a few inches from Ron's red one.

''Mione are you ok?'' Harry asked, pulling Hermione who was now crying in his arms. She nodded and leaned on his shoulder, holding her acking shoulder.

''Potter, what's your next class?'' Draco asked, keeping his eyes on Ron.

''Transfiguration.'' Harry answered.

''Me too. Let's go. And you...stay away from her.'' Draco said pointing at Ron.

Ron was as angry as ever. He was looking at the retreating backs of his friends, and enemy, and couldn't understand what was going on. His Hermione was still in Harry's arms, and Malfoy was holding her book bag. She was his. What the hell happened?

Harry was looking at Draco walk beside him and Hermione. He didn't know why but he felt like he could trust him. And Ron..Ron was an idiot.

''Thanks for the help.'' Harry said to him.

''No problem, but if he ever does that again, I won't be that forgiving.'' Draco said, looking back at Harry.

''I'll try to talk with him. I don't know why he did that. He never does that.''

''He's an idiot...that's why.'' Hermione answered.

In Transfiguration, all desks were made for three students, so Harry seated Hermione in the middle, and he sat on her right. Draco gave her her bag, and started to walk away, when Harry stopped him.

''Hey, Malfoy...care to join us?''

Draco looked at Harry and Hermione, who was smiling, smiled at her and took the seat on he left.

''Sure.''

Ron who had just entered the classroom, went crazy.

''Malfoy...that's my seat.'' he shouted.

''No really..'' Draco said standing, and facing Ron. ''Says who?''

''I say so...now move.''

''Listen Weasley...either you leave right now...or I give you a piece of my mind...What'll it be?''

''Harry...aren't you going to say something?'' Ron said looking towards Harry and Hermione.

''Well...he is her partner...and if you haven't noticed, everyone is sitting the way professor Snape said.''

It was true.

''Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Greengrass?''

''You're even thicker than I thought, Weasley, the desks are for three people. Look in front of us...who do tou see?''Draco said gesturing to the desk in front of them.

At that desk were seated Seamus Finnigan, Millicent Bullstrode and Astoria Greengrass.

Ron was fumming, he walked to the back of the class and took his seat on Pansy's left.

''He may be your friend...but he's an idiot.'' Draco said.

All the time trough Transfiguration class, all three of them were chatting. Draco was really oppening up to them. Professor McGonagall, was watching them bewildered. Besides they weren't the only ones chatting and smiling. All the studebts were. It seemed that, because of Draco and Hermione, Dumbledore was going to get the house unity that he was trying to get for so many years.

At dinner, Ron was sitting with Seamus and Neville, throwing glances at Harry, Hermione and eventually Draco. He couldn't understand why his friends had discarded him so easily.

Draco was sitting as usual, between Blaize and Pansy at the Slytherin table.

''So...what's with you and Granger?'' Blaize asked Draco.

''Nothing. Why?''

''You know...I was thinking, maybe I could try my luck with her..it's not like she'll fall for the other two. Dumb and Dumber...now what I mean? Althouh she's kind of too touchy with Potter.'' Blaize said, looking towards Hermione. ''She doesn't look bad either.''

''You won't dare...'' Draco growled, glaring at his friend.

''What's wrong with you? Why do you care?'' Blaize eyed him suspiciously.

Draco pondered for a moment the thought that maybe he could tell Blaize the truth, afterall Blaize's family didn't give a damn for the Dark Lord, he hated Lucius, and he was his best friend.

''Come with me.'' Draco stood, and dragged Blaize towards his and Hermione's common room. No one would hear them in there. Ten minutes later, they reached the portrait, that swung open with the given password, and they stepped inside. Draco gestured him to take a seat on one of the couches, and he sat on the one opposite him.

''What's going on?''

''Blaize...how long have we known each other?'' Draco asked.

''Are we playing the twenty questions? Just tell me what's going on.'' Blaize was known for his temper, as was Draco for that matter.

''Just answer the damn question.'' Draco spat.

''I don't know...sice we were in god damned diapers.'' Blaize said sighing.

''Have I ever reacted like that because of a girl?''

''Never...Especially because of Granger.''

''Well...'' At that moment the door oppened revealing Hermione and Harry.

Draco looked at them and frowned.

''No..nothing...I just whanted to talk to Harry...''

''Hermione...can I talk to you for a second?'' Draco eyed Harry for a second.

''Sure.''

''Potter...have a seat...I won't be long.''

Harry looked at Blaize, as Blaize looked at Harry, like asking each other 'What the hell is going on here?' and both giving the same answer, 'Beats me.'

Draco took Hermione's hand and walked to the farr corner of the room.

''May I suspect that you whan to tell Potter?'' Draco asked.

''May I suspect that you whant to tell Blaize?'' Hermione asked.

They both smiled and nodded.

The two boys threw them puzzled glances, but stayed silent.

They returnet, hand in hand, and stood in between the two boys.

''Blaize...'' Draco said.

''Harry...'' Hermione said.

''We're together...'' Both Hermione and Draco finished.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

A/N: My first fanfic...please be gentile...:P...and of course...please review. Sorry if my grammar is bad...it's been years since i've read, writen or spoken english...I hope that I'll be able to post chapters as well as I did till now...I wrote the first 4 chapters in one day...but hey...I'm not Rowling..:P I'l try to post every 2-3 days.

567random: thank you for the review. As I said...sorry for my grammar and spelling, also I post the chapters as I write them...I don't read them second time...I'll try to do my best. Thanks again.

DRAMIONExTIVAxFAN:thanks for the review

THE HIDDEN PROPHECY

5. Opposites attract.

Both Blaize and Harry were looking at them, but not really understanding what they had just said.

''Excuse me...could you repeat that?'' Harry said, pretending to clear his ear with his little finger.

''Yeah...I thought I heard you say you were together.'' Blaize said, narrowing his eyes.

''We did...we are together.'' Hermione said, looking at Draco.

''Either you two need an appointment at St. Mungo's...'' Blaize started.

''...or hell just froze.'' Harry finished.

''Well...no... for the first one, and if you're right about the second one, then we need skates..'' Draco said.

grinning.

''Well...what can I say...are you sure about this?'' Blaize asked looking at Draco, a concerned look in his eyes.

''Don't worry mate, he won't find out.''

''And we'd like to keep it between us..that means Ron can't know Harry...'' Herione said, sitting beside Harry.

Harry sighed, took Hermione's hand, and looked into her eyes.

''Mione...you know I'm not going to tell anyone...but, are you sure?''

''Yes.'' she said smiling.

''I trust you...but I don't trust him...I'll try.''

''Thank you Harry.'' Hermione placed a kiss on Harry's cheek, and hugged him.

''And you..'' Harry said pointing at Draco.''...hurt her and you deal with me.''

''I won't. ''

''Actually that goes for you too Miss Granger...'' Blaize said looking at Hermione, and a smile playing on his lips. ''...I know you are pretty capable with that wand of yours.''

''Promise.'' Hermione said laughing.

''Well...Potter, we better go...you know...leave these love birds alone.''

''Yeah...sure...''

''I can't belive Harry didn't yell at me.'' Hermione said with a sigh, after the boys left.

''Well...I may hate him...but, he does care about you...and that means he respects your choice. Now, the Weasel..I'm not so sure about him.'' Draco said, pulling Hermione in his arms.

''That's why I told Harry that he can't know. I don't know what he'll do.''

''Don't worry...he won't do anything. Now...shall we pick up where we left it last night?'' Draco said, kissing her neck.

''Actually...we have homework.'' Hermione pushed him away, and grabbed her bag.

''Do we have to do it now?''

''Well...If we don't, I'm sure professor Snape will be thrilled to give me a T, so...we have to.''

''I'll talk to him about that.'' Draco said, kissing her.

''No you won't. I kinda like him as a professor, ok he is taking points from us without a good reason, but the grades are right.''

''Wow...you must be the first person, besides me, that ever said that.'' 'And I'll make sure he hears it too.' Draco thought.

Next few days passed by eventless. Ron was still not talking with Hermione and Harry, classes were every day more difficult, and everybody was talking about the N.E.W.T.'s. Soon enough 19th September was there. Draco had found out that it was Hermione's birthday and decided to do something special for her.

''Draco...where are we going?''

Draco had tied Hermione's eyes, so she couldn't see where they were going. She only knew that they were on one of the corridors.

''You'll find out soon enough...we're nearly there.''

When they reached the destination, Draco started pacing back and forward until a door appeared on the wall. He oppened the door, looked inside and grinned. He turned around, grabbed Hermione's hand, and guided her inside.

''Draco...where are we? Do I amell Lillyes?''

''Good nose you've got there.'' Draco said laughing.

''There's something else too...'' Hermione said sniffing the air.

''Let's see...if you guess these other two..I'll let you see where we are.''

''Hmm...it's a bit confusing...freesies..and defenetly roses..?''

''Bingo...''

When Draco took off her blindfold...Hermione gasped.

The Room of Requirement was transformed in the most romantic place she had ever seen.

All around ther room, bouquets were hovering, in the middle rested a table for two, with champagne and two tall glasses, the chairs and table were decorated with white roses, there was a path made of petals, guiding the way from the door to the table, and scented candles were scattered along the wals, giving the room the impresion that the image infront of them belonged in a dream, a romantic, low lighted dream.

''Draco...this is beautiful...''

''Happy birthday love...'' Draco said embracing her from behind, and guiding her towards the table.

''You did all this for me?'' Hermione wispered, yes, her parents always had made her birthdays happy, yes, Harry and Ron always bought her presents, but...this...this was more...more than anything she'd been given till now. Draco...of all people..Draco Malfoy, made her birthday unforgetable. She had had an idea for a few days now, but she didn't know what Draco would think of her...'Hell...I'm a Griffindor...I'm brave...I'll take my chance.'

''Why shouldn't I?'' Draco said, popping the bottle open. ''I am your boyfriend...and I loved doing this for you.''

He gave her a glass, and lifted the other one in her honour. '' To the brightest witch of Hogwarts, to Hermione Granger, princess of Griffindor, and the woman that stole my heart...''Draco said to a blushing Hermione, with each word taking one step towards her, pulling her in his arms, and kissing her softly. ''I love you Hermione...'' He murmured in her ear.

''Draco...'' Hermione gasped.

''Yes, love...I love you with all my heart.'' Draco said and kissed her again.

Hermione was mentaly slapping herself awake...her brain had fainted due to the pleasure.

When she finally pulled appart, she looked in his eyes, and found the answer to her question, she now knew that what she was about to do, that what she whanted to do...was the right thing. Hermione closed her evey, and waited for a reaction.

Draco gasped..

''Hermione...?'' Draco wispered, looking behind her with a panicked expresion.

''Yes?'' Hermione looked at him and giggled.

''I...I didn't...''

''No...I did.'' She said turning around.

Behind her, where the table stood, there was now a four poster king size bed, with deep emerald silk sheets, and thin silver curtains.

''Like it?'' Hermione asked smiling.

Draco just growled and started kissing her. He picked her up, and slowly walked towards the bed. He gently placed her on the bed and lyed beside her.

''Are you sure, love?'' Draco wispered in her ear, shooting shivers trough her body.

''I'll never be as sure as I am now...''

The lustfull look in her eyes gave Draco all the push that he neaded. He lowered his lips upon hers, and silently and expertly started undressing her.

His feather light touches were driving her insane, his cold fingers against her hot skin were making her wimper, with shaky hands, she started unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it on the floor afterwards. Hermione placed her hands on his chest, tracing his muscles with her fingers, being a Quidditch player, he was beautifuly shaped and well toned.

Draco lowered his kisses to her neck, and down her chest, causing her to throw her head back and arch her back upward. He was teasing her, tasting her, licking and biting her. He was marking her...she was his..forever.

Hermione was amazed of how he felt against her, she was experiencing such pleasure, that she didn't even feel the pain that she knew she should had felt. Minutes later, wave after wave, her orgasm was turning her into a puddle. A mindless, senseless puddle.

Hermione was numb...she'd never known such pleasure to exist, never mind experience it.

She felt as if a piece of her soul had been missing, and she had just found it. She felt complete. Right now, panting in Draco's arms, she felt like if she would look outside the room she would find nothing. Everything was right there, everything she ever needed was in her arms, and she wasn't willing to give it away.

As for Draco...he thought that if anyone would tell him to fight Voldemort, he would do it with his hands behind his back, he felt powerfull, he had felt their magic vibrate around them. And his feelings for Hermione...it wasn't just love...it was something more...if something more than love existed, then that was what he was feeling. Love, adoration, worship, you name it...One thing he knew for sure...he wasn't letting her go...no Lucius, no Voldemort, not even the muggle God could take her away from him. She was his. Forever.

There was one thing that neither of them felt or saw, that was the golden and silver aura that encircled them.

Unknowingly, they had just bonded, somehow they were soul mates, somehow the once enemyes, had become lovers, had become one, somehow they had just released a piece of the oldest magic in existence.

A/N: A bit shorter. Sorry about that. Two, maybe three chapters more and you'll know what the prophecy is. :P Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story.**

** A/N: My first fanfic...please be gentile...:P...and of course...please review. Sorry if my grammar is bad...it's been years since i've read, writen or spoken english...I hope that I'll be able to post chapters as well as I did till now...I wrote the first 4 chapters in one day...but hey...I'm not Rowling..:P I'l try to post every 2-3 days.**

**Thank you for the great reviews, I hope you like this one as well.**

THE HIDDEN PROPHECY

6. Gathering.

For the middle of September, it was quite chilly outside, and it had started to rain. But the cloaked man wasn't bothered by either cold, nor rain. He had apparated just at the border line of a small forest, beyond that you could see a sinister yet pompous manor. Malfoy Manor.

The cloaked man reached the big iron kissing gate and lifted his left hand, walking right trough it.

Inside he had to stop in the hallway so he could get used to the lack of light.

With slow but determined paces, he climbed the stairs that lead to the first floor, and to the study.

Stopping in front of the heavy mahogany doors, he drew a heavy breath, he pushed open the door and was greated with the same view that every gathering provided.

Around the long black table, were gathered all the members of the Dark Lord's inner circle.

Belatrix Lestrange and her husband Rudolfus, McNair, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Lucius Malfoy himself, and they were just a few of the highest members.

''Severus...we were waiting for you.''

A voice came from the big armchair, facing away from the fireplace. He had grown used to the hissing voice of his 'master', he wasn't scared anymore, for once, since that summer, the seed of hope was growing in his heart. The heart that he thought that would become stone since his beloved was killed.

''My appologies, my Lord.'' Severus Snape said, sitting on his master's right side.

''Severus...I have come across a very useful information...a prophecy, to be more accurate.'' Voldemort said.

As usual, Snape's face was expresionless, he was trying to hold in place his protective walls. He was wondering how the Dark Lord could have come across the prophecy, there were only three people that knew, and he was one of them.

''My Lord?''

''I have summoned you all here, for you must hear it, and thus work on translating and deciphering it. I know that I will win this war, but this is a shorter and more certain path. Potter will not escape me this time.''

Voldemort waved his wand, and in front of each member appeared a parchment written in a runic language.

''Now that that is settled...Crabbe, Goyle...have your sons come of age?''

''Yes my Lord!'' Both said in perfect sincronization.

''...has Draco come of age?''

''Not yet my Lord...but he will on 15th December.''

''Good...it seems that by Christmaswe wil have some new members. Severus, make sure that the boys know that.''

''Yes, my Lord.''

''Harry Potter won't stand a chance. And Hogwarts will be mine.''

Harry jerked awake in his bed. He had to warn the headmaster. Now.

He jumped off the bed and started rumaging trough his trunk for the invisibility cloak.

Once he found it, he threw it on himself and started towards the headmaster's office.

In front of the gargoyle, he froze. He didn't know the password. Before he could act, the statue jumped aside alowing him entrance. Harry climbed the spiral staircase and stopped in front of the double doors.

''Come in m'boy.''

Harry didn't hesitate. He pushed the doors oppen and found Dumbledore behind his desk.

''Harry...is something wrong?'' Dumbledore asked, seeing his livid face.

''Sir...I had a dream...Snape...'' Harry was cut off by the door that oppened to reveal none other than Severus Snape.

They locked eyes for a moment, before Harry drew his wand and pointed it at Snape's throat.

''Harry...''

''Sir...he's a Death Eater...he is a traitor...I saw it..''

''Harry...please, lower your wand.''

''But sir...''

''Mr Potter, I sugest you sit down and listen to the headmaster.'' Snape said, closing the door and stepping aside.

Harry looked back at Dumbledore with a shocked expresion. He seated himself in one of the armchairs, watching both the headmaster and the potions professor, wand still in hand, and prepared to fight if needed.

''Mr Potter...I understand that you had a dream?'' Snape asked.

Harry looked at him and nodded.

''May I explain to the headmaster? And if you see something that I've missed, you can complete.''

Harry nodded again.

''Headmaster...the Dark Lord seemes to have found a prophecy...''

''That can't be...''

''It's not the same one...I belive it to be the missing one...the one that you were searching for.''

''Goodness...Is it now?''

''You forgot something professor...'' Harry said, narrowing his eyes.

''I haven't forgotthen Mr Potter...'' Snape was getting irritated.

''What else?'' Dumbledore asked.

''Headmaster...the Dark Lord has asked me to see to it, that Mr Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy be ready by Christmass. They are expected to get the Dark Mark...''

''Oh, my...''

''Wait...wait a minute...Professor Dumbledore...you knew? You knew about professoe Snape?''

''Harry...professor Snape has been working as a spy for us for the past 16 years...''

''What?...How?...Why?...''

''Mr Potter I don't think that this is relevant right now. Headmaster, we have to translate the prophecy.''

''Yes...yes.'' Dumbledore said, looking down at the text.

''Do you know the language?''

''I presume it is ancient runes...Luck is with us here...''

''Headmaster is it prudent to speak about this with Mr Potter here?''

''Severus...it does involve him you know...''

''Since it involves me...can I ask what are you talking about?'' Harry asked irritated. Years, Dumbledore had hidden the prophecy from him, and now there was another one, and again, they were debating either to tell him or not.

''Harry...you will know...I promise. Just allow me to translate this one and I will tell you everything.'' Dumbledore said, an appology written in his eyes.

Harry did whant to know, now, but he decided against it. He would have to wait.

''Allright professor...Good night then.''

''Harry, please... in the morning, do tell Miss Granger to stop by..''

Harry looked puzzled at the headmaster, but nodded and stepped out of the office.

''Headmaster...why do you need Miss Granger for?''

''Severus...you know that this can't be given to just anybody. I can't give it to professor Babbling, you know that Severus.''

''So what do you sugest?''

''Severus...who is the best student in Hogwarts? A student that has gotten an Outstanding since the first day here?'' Dumbledore asked, with his ever present, twinkle in the eye.

''That would be...Miss Granger.''

''Exactly...''

Hermione was cuddled in her bed, dreaming of the previous night. They had decided, upon returning to their common room, that they should sleep in their own beds. He loved her...and she loved him. That was the only inportant thing.

Eventually, she got out of bed, showered and dressed for the day. It was Saturday, so she didn't need to wear a school uniform.

Hermione exited her room, to find a grinning Draco, sitting on the couch and looking towards her.

''Morning beautiful.'' Draco said, standing up and walking towards her.

''Morning..'' Hermione replied shyly.

''Shall we go grab some breakfast?''

''Draco...you should leave first...you know we can't be seen together.''

''Yes.. I know, but that doesn't meen that Head boy and Head Girl can't talk about their duties on the way to the Great Hall, now does it?'' Draco said, still grinning.

''Hmm...yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go then.''

On the way to breakfast, they tried to stay as far from each other as possible, reaching the Great Hall, finally separating and walking towards their respective tables.

Hermione sat down beside Harry, and noticed that Ron was across from them.

''Morning.'' Hermione said, looking at Harry and Ron.

''Morning Mione.'' Harry answered, looking at Ron with a raised eyebrow.

''Umm...good morning...'' Ron replied, looking down at his plate. ''Hermione...I'd like to say that...I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me...''

''Took you long enough...'' She said eyeing him.

''Well...I'm sorry...but...when I saw you with that git...''

''Listen Ron...like it or not, I have to talk to Malfoy, he's Head Boy, we live in the same common room, we have to get along. So please...stop being a prat and accept it.''

Harry looked at her, but didn't say anything. Ron did the same, sighing and filling his plate.

Half way trough breakfast, Harry leaned a little to Hermione and wispered ,''I have to talk to you''. Obviously, she thought the talk would be about Ron, and threw a glare towards him, but accepted.

At one point, Harry stood and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

''Umm..Mione, do you mind helping me with a book in the library?''

Hermione silently groaned, but complied.'' Sure Harry.''

Ron just stood there, mouth full, looking between his two friends.

''See you later on the pitck Ron.'' Harry said, and ushed Hermione away before Ron could reply.

Outside the Hall, Hermione stopped and wirled around to face Harry.

''If this is about Ron and the fact that...''

''It's not about Ron. Now listen, we have to go to Dumbledore, he whants to talk to you.''

''What about?'' Hermione asked.

''I'll tell you on the way.''

''I can't belive Snape is a spy.'' Hermione said, stepping in front of the Gargoyle.'' Sugar Quills.''

''Miss Granger, Harry.'' Dumbledore greeted them from behind his desk. ''Have a seat.''

Both obeyed and waited for the headmaster to speak.

''Miss Granger, do you recognise this writing?'' Dumbledore asked, handing her the parchment that Snape had given him.

Hermione took the parchment and answered in an instant, ''Ancient runes..''

''Very good. Now...do you think you could translate this for me?''

''Is this the prophecy that Harry told me about?''

''Yes it is.''

''There are a few runes that I haven't seen, but I think I'll manage with a bit of research.''

''Thank you Miss Granger...and please speak to no one of it.''

Hermione didn't need names to understand of whom Dumbledore was talking about. She nodded and exited the headmaster's office with Harry in tow.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story.**

** A/N: WOW...to be honest...I never expected such good reviews. It really gives me the push I need to continue. I really feel prowd of my 'baby'. Once again...To be honest...I have no idea how i'll end it, or what comes next for that matter. I'm just going with the flow, and with what I belive that you guys whant to read. I hope I'll be able to give you a good story, so that you'll be asking for more :P. Thank you for the reviews. **

**567random: thank you so much for being here. I can tell you really enjoy reading, and I'm thrilled that it's my story.**

THE HIDDEN PROPHECY

7. Unexpected.

That damn piece of parchment proved to be a nasty piece of work. The next couple of weeks, Hermione would be found in the library, and always with no less than three to four books in front of her. That even anoyed Draco a little, as she wasn't telling him what she was doing, and to top that, that Potter brat was almost glued to her.

He would wait for her in their common room after dinner, determined to yell at her for ignoring him most of the time, but at the site of her entering the portrait hole, all that would be forgotten. At least their nocturnal activities weren't changed.

Hermione was so determined to translate that damn parchment that she even forgot to have lunch or dinner some times...well, most of the times.

Lately she was very tired, and even feeling funny.

Finally three weeks after she'd been given the prophecy, 10th October to be more accurate (she had even marked the date), she had decoded the last rune. She went almost skipping at lunch. Hermione sat herself at the table beside Harry, and gave him a toothy grinn.

''I've done it. Care to join me after?''

''Sure Mione.''

''Oh..God...what's that smell...?'' Hermione squeezed her eyes, and cupped her hand over her mouth at the desgusting smell...that prooved to be tuna.

''Mione what's wro...'' Harry chocked on his words, as Hermione started to fall. Lucky the seeker in him reacted in time. He caught her just a few inches off the floor. Seconds later, almost all of the Griffindor table was around them.

Without second thought, Harry scooped her in his arms and marched to the hospital wing.

''Madam Pomfrey...a little help...'' Harry yelled as he kicked the infirmery's door.

And as always, the matron came rushing from her office.

''Mr Potter, what...what's happened with Miss Granger?'' Poppy asked, guiding Harry towards one of the beds.

''Dunno...she just fainted.''

Pomfrey quickly started casting different diagnostic spells, but there seemed to be nothing wrong. She was healthy as a horse, despite the obvious lack of sleep. She stood there looking at the girl when suddenly a memmory kicked in.

=FLASHBACK=

''Poppy...'' McGonagall cried, as she roughly pushed the marton's office door.

''Minerva? Something wrong?'' She asked, somewhat concerned.

''Poppy...I need a favor.'' The transfiguration professor said, as she propped herself against the wall.

''Merlin, just say it.''

''Listen to me...When the year starts...if you find any girl from fifth to seventh year to be pregnant, please inform me at once.''

''Minerva...what is this all about?''

''Just don't ask...I'll tell you at the propper time. Just promise mee that you'll so it. It's very important.'' McGonagall pleaded.

The matron just sighed, and nodded.

=END FLASHBACK=

She cast one glance at the girl's face and started muttering a complicated spell. After a few seconds, a blue fog filled buble rised from Hermione's stomach.

''Mr Potter...please go to professor McGonagall and tell her to come here.''

''What's wrong?''

''NOW!'' Pomfrey shouted.

Not even Harry could comment at the nurse's booming comand. He exited the infirmery running, only to return a few minutes later with McGonagall in tow, still running.

''Poppy? What is the matter?''

''Remember what you asked of me durring summer?''

''What about it?'' McGonagall asked, casting an eye towards Harry.

The matron didn't answer, she just pointed her wand at Hermione's stomach again, receiving the same result as she had earlyer.

McGonagall gasped, and looked towards Hermione.

Harry was looking at the two women, and was trying very hard not to snap at them. This was his best friend for Merlin's sake.

''What's wrong with her?'' he asked.

''Mr Potter, could you please go...''

''I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what's wrong with her.''

The look that he gave them was clearly saying 'Don't mess with me'

''I'm sorry Mr Potter, but it's not my place to tell you. You will have to wait until Miss Granger is awake. Now, if you'd please go find professor Dumbledore and Mr Malfoy, I'd be grateful.''

Harry sighed, and started walking towards the door, just to be pushed away by an angry Draco.

Draco was sitting in his place at the Slytherin table when Hermione colapsed. He whanted to jump up and run towards her, but he was held in place by a firm hand. When he filally tore his eyes from her, he glanced towards the person who was holding him.

''Mr Malfoy...come with me.'' Snape said, giving him a look that said that 'no' wasn't the perfect answer.

Draco stood, and silently followed Snape, at a slow pace...an imposibly, death inflictive, slow pace.

At one point, he whanted to hex the bastard and start running towards the infirmery, but that was also the moment that he realised that Snape was leading him exactly where he whanted to be.

Of course, being with the potions professor, no one would be questioning him as to why was he there.

Right before turning the last corner, Snape abruptly stopped in his tracks, causing Draco to bump into fis back, and fall. He quickly stood and faced the professor.

''Draco, you go in there, I have to go get the headmaster.''

''Why? What's wrong with Hermione?'' Draco asked, clearly panicked.

''You'll find out when we'll all be there.''

''NO! Tell me now.'' Draco demanded.

''Mr Malfoy, either you go in there now, or I change my mind, and you'll be in my office cleaning cauldrons. Take your pick.'' Snape was as calm as ever. And if Draco knew him well, witch he did, when his godfather was that calm with him...that was bad, bad, bad.

Draco gulped lowdly, nodded and proceded towards the infirmery. Lucky, now he had his own pace...running.

''What's wrong with Hermione?'' he shouted, kicking the door open.

McGonagall turned to face Draco, threw a glance towards Harry, who was rubbing his nose, and muttered something that sounded like 'that was quick'.

''Now that Mr Malfoy is here, Harry, please, the headmaster...''McGonagall trailed, as Snape and Dumbledore walked in the room.

She shot up an eyebrow, muttered a 'Hmph' and regained her place.

''Albus...exactly as you said...''

''Of course. Now the difficult part is only the prophecy...'' Dumbledore said.

''Professor, she'll be needing some potions...''

''What are we going to do...''

Both Harry and Draco were watching their professors in awe. They didn't know that someone could talk so fast and understand each other at the same time. The conversation was causing them dizziness. At one point Draco couldn't take it anymore, he pulled his wand and casted a Silencio over the three professors and the nurse, earning a death glare from Snape, an annoyed one from McGonagall and Pomfrey, a thankfull one from Harry and a smile from Dumbledore.

''Now...could you please tell us...what the hell is wrong with Hermione? Why aren't you talking to us, Merlin, you don't even look at us.''

Dumbledore stepped in front of him and waved his hand. ''Mr Malfoy, I would like to congratulate you.''

''Congratulate me? For what?'' Draco cast a puzzled look at the other professors, and at Harry.

''Yes...you're going to be a father.''

''Bloddy hell...'' That was the last thing he muttered before colapsing. Again...lucky, Harry was right beside him.

Draco woke up, a few minutes later, still in shock. He looked around the room at the professors, and Hermione who was still asleep. ''Why isn't she waking up?''

''She's exausted Mr Malfoy, she needs rest.'' Madam Pomfrey said.

''How long will she be out?''Harry asked.

''For as long as she needs to, Mr Potter, she is tired.'' informed Pomfrey.

Draco on his part, was still a little senseless. He was to be a father at eighteen. And the mother of his child was a muggle-born. He could hear his ancestors yelling at him. Oh they would be outraged, and Lucius...well Lucius would kill him for sure, and Hermione and the baby after that.

Harry slowly aproached him and extended his hand.

''Congtrats mate.''

''Thanks.'' Draco muttered, shaking Harry's hand.

A few minutes later, Hermione started to stirr, and Draco practically flew at her side, taking her hand.

''How do you feel, love?''

''Fine. What happened?'' Hermione asked yawning.

''You fainted.''Harry answered.

''Why? What's wrong with me?'' She asked, looking panicked at the nurse.

''Nothing to worry about, Miss Granger, it's just the way you'r body reacts.'' Pomfrey said, offering her a warm smile.

''Umm...reacts to what exactly?''

''Love...''Draco said, clearing his throat, ''...we're having a baby.''

Hermione gasped, and automatically threw one hand over her stomach.

''I think congratulation are in order.'' Dumbledore said, waving his hand, and conjuring butterbeers for everyone and pumpkin juice for Hermione.

''Um..professor, I finished the translation.'' Hermione adressed the headmaster.

''Good, very good Miss Granger. I'l be expecting you to my office after dinner then?''

''Certainly sir.''


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story.**

** A/N:Sorry guys, but it seems that I don't quite get along with rhe rhime...at all.**

** I hope you enjoy! Please review.**

THE HIDDEN PROPHECY

8. The missing piece.

''Lucius...have you had any progress?''

In the darkest room that Malfoy Manor could provide, Voldemort was settled in his black 'throne' along with his pet. Lucius had never been fond of the snake, but it did have it's charm, at least he wasn't needed in the discarding of the bodies, the snake was doing a beautiful job.

''Very little my Lord...it is difficult to find a good translater these days. But we have the half of it translated.''

''Not good enough...Have you any news of Severus?''

''No my Lord.''

''Lucius, the next time I summon you...that prophecy'd better be finished.''

''But...''

''CRUCIO...''

''Don't you dare disobey...need I to remind you that you have a son?''

''It will be ready my Lord.''

''Good...leave.''

The rest of the day was uneventful, all seventh year students were given a Hogsmeade pass, so, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Blaize, spent it in the heads common room. Ron was nowhere to be seen, as from the day that he had appologised to Hermione, he was spending les and less time with them. No one knew where he was, or what he was doing for that matter. They were somehow used now with him.

The four of them had dinner in the common room, and at eight o'clock, Blaize bid them good night and left.

Harry had got his invisibility cloak, so that Draco wouldn't be seen with them, and made their way towards the headmaster's office. Hermione hadn't shown them the parchment, nor did she speak of it, she was a bit concerned thouh. She couldn't understand what exactly it was about, but from the likes of it...it wasn't good.

Once seated in the office, they noticed that also Snape and McGonagall were there.

''Miss Granger, you said that you finished the translation..?''

''Yes, headmaster. Althouh, I tried to make it a perfect translation, I hope I managed.''

''Well...Miss Granger, let's hear it.''

Hermione took out the piece of parchment, cleared her throat and started reading.

'Under a shadowy moon,

With a snake as a father,

And a lion as a mother.

A child shall be born

Heir to the Dark Lord,

All hearts in fear shall be held

For the little one's blood

Will help the Dark Lord arise,

His power shall be untold, unheard and unseen

The Dark Lord shall win.'

There was silence.

Deathly silence.

''Albus...'' A livid Minerva choked.

''This can't be...''

''Professor...''

Everyone was looking at Dumbledore, as if he would, or should have the answer to their unspoken questions. The ever present twinkle in his eyes, was now gone. And the look on his face, could easily be recognised as fear. But not fear for himself. He was looking at Hermione.

''Professor Dumbledore...what does it mean?'' Harry asked.

''I belive Harry, that it means exactly what it says. I was looking for this piece for a long time now, but it seems that Voldemort found it before I did.''

''But sir, the child...who is it? Do we know who it is?''

''I belive we do Mr Potter.'' Snape said, looking at Hermione and Draco.

Finally, understanding the certain look that the professors were casting her, Hermione gasped, and her heart skipped a beat.

''NO! No, no, no, no, no...'' If she were near any window, her cryes may have been heard in Hogsmeade. She was crying and grabbing protectively at her stomach.

Draco at once was out of his chair, and at Hermione's side, holding her.

''You can't be serious...'' Harry gasped.

''But we are Mr Potter...however...there is something else...'' Snape trailed, shooting a disaproving look at the headmaster.

''Miss Granger..'' Dumbledore wispered, while handing her another piece of parchment,''...I belive that that was just the missing piece...of the biger prophecy.

Hermione's shaking hand grabbed the parchment and she started scanning the wrighting.

'The world's fate lyes within two enemie's hearts

One shall have wisdom, the other shall have the power

Together they shall weild the greatest weapon

With a bond of fate will come

The union between the light and the darkness

The union between white magic and dark magic

The union between ice and fire

A union between the snake and the lion

Trough this union, a child shall be conceived

Heir to the Dark Lord, or the power to destroy him

Shall the child be taken

The war will be lost for the light

The darkness will rise

Shall he be protected

The darkness shall fall

Once and for all

Father and mother, both will fight

To protect their child

The little one's power

Will be of help to the Chosen One

One potion shall be needed

For the power to be shared

The Chosen One shall have the power

That the Dark Lord knows not

The Chosen One's power shall be amplified

And the Dark Lord shall be vanquished.'

Hermione read and reread the text. There was hope.

She rised her eyes to look at her mentor. Dumbledore was smiling.

''Are you sure?...''

''Miss Granger...when have I deceived you?''

''Never...''she said, blushing.

''So..let me get this strait...their baby is going to help me defeat Voldemort?'' Harry asked.

''Mr Potter why are there some times that you are so ignorant to the obvious?'' Snape said sarcastically.

Harry didn't reply, but did sent a death glare towards the potions master.

''We do have a problem thouh...'' Draco said,''...the Dark Lord expects to find the child...''

''Indeed...that is a problem...Albus, we need all the protection we can get.'' McGonagall said

''No one can know yet...''

''But how? I'll start to show in a couple of months...''

''Yes Miss Granger, but till then, you shall tell no one.''

''Miss Granger, tomorrow I need you to acompany me to see Madam Pomfrey, and I think that some protection spells will also do well, Albus do you think you can aply them?''McGonagall said

''Of course...it is from now on, our most precious cargo, and so, it shall be the most protected.''

''Thank you professor.''

''How do you feel?'' Harry asked.

After their conversation with the headmaster, Draco, Hermione and Harry retired to the heads common room.

It had been a good news from two points of view, but there was also a negative one.

One: they were happy that they were having a baby, and Harry had gladly accepted, at Draco's request, to be the child's godfather.

Two: the baby would help Harry destroy the darkest wizard of all times.

And the negative part was that if Volvemort would link them with the prophecy, that would be a very dangerous problem.

''I'm ok...I think. I'm still trying to digest all this.''

''You've got a point.''Draco said.

''Harry...do you remember...the dream that we were talking about on the train?''

''Yes...what about it?''

''Well...I think it's linked...somehow. Don't you think?''

''Now that you mention it...''

''Wait..stop. What dream are you talking about?'' Draco asked, looking between Harry and Hermione.

Hermione looked at Harry and started to explain to Draco the dream that they had had.

''Well...just the night before we returned at Hogwarts, seems that both Harry and I had a dream. I don't remember every detail, but I know that I was somewhere, in a house I think, a dark and cold place, and I had a baby in my arms. I was looking for Harry, and then you showed up. I gave you the baby and I started shouting for you to start running, to protect it. We were fighting Death Eaters left and right, we didn't have a chance. We found Harry, he took the baby...at that moment Voldemort showed up. After that there was a bright golden light...and that's it...I woke up.''

Draco was shocked.

''Draco?...''

''What's wrong mate?''

''I...I had the exact dream.''Draco said.

''Ok...that's just weird.'' Harry started pacing back and forward, in front of the fireplace.

''I thought maybe it was just a nightmare, or a vision. I have seer blood. But I see that it might just be the second option.''

''That makes sense. We'll have to fight. Voldemort will whant the baby.'' Hermione said, looking down at her craddled stomach.

''Hermione, love, you know I'll never let anyone hurt you, or the baby.'' Draco said, pulling Hermione in his arms.

''Mione, I promis, no one will touch you two.'' Harry completed.

''Thanks guys. It's weird thouh...without Ron I mean. Where is he anywhay?''

''Dunno...to be honest, these days, I barely see him at lunch or dinner.''

''Harry, don't you think we should talk to him? We don't have to tell him about the baby yet, but he is our friend. And I've been so busy with everything, it seems I haven't talked to Ginny in ages.''

''Agreed...but go to bed now, we'll talk about this tomorrow. Night guys.''

Draco carried Hermione to his room, brital stile,lyed her on the bed, craddled her to his chest and she was asleep in a matter of seconds. Draco propped himself on the pillows and watched her sleep. This was the girl that he had tormented for the past six years, the girl that he had called a 'mudblood', the girl that Harry Potter saw as a sister, she was now the girl that had stoled his heart, the mother of his child, the woman he loved.

Fate had played him good, but he couldn't go back, wouldn't go back. This was what he whanted. She was the woman he whanted to be with, not some nut brained pure blood. He whanted his muggle-born. Yes, she was his. Forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story.**

** 567random: Good question. As i've said, I honestly, truly have no idea yet...but I'll come up with something :)**

** Sorry about the short chapter, but I thought, regarding the title, that this was just the right place to stop.**

** I hope you enjoy! Please review.**

THE HIDDEN PROPHECY

9. Letter.

After stumbling a few times over the flight of stairs, Lucius had almost colapsed in his wife's arms.

They had finished the translation of the prophecy, but hadn't yet deciphered it, and as usual, the Dark Lord was not even close to satisfied, as he should have been. He was thinking that without Snape's help, there would had been even killings.

Lucius had been under the Cruciatus for over five minutes. After two minutes you would be begging for death, but five minutes of pure torture were too much, even for him.

He had also exausted himself, trying to hold up his mental defence in front of the snake.

Since the day he had threatened to kill his son, he has secretly wished the bastard dead.

That son of a bitch could say anything to him, do anything to him, but not threaten his family.

From the outside, everyone knew Lucius to be a god damned ice cube, but here is where they were wrong. He loved his family. He had married Narcissa out of pure love, and he adored his son.

He knew that Draco somewhat hated him, but it was for the best. He couldn't bare the thought that his son would suffer if something were to happen to him. Maybe he was wrong...maybe not...defenetly not.

Narcissa helped him across the room and lyed him on the bed.

''Winky...quickly, warm water and waskcloth.''

The tiny elf rushed in the bathroom , and returned with the requested objects.

Narcissa softly cleared her husband's wounds of blood, and proceded in healing them with her wand. She was getting used to the site of him. Whenever the Dark Lord had a fit of anger he would be releasing it on Lucius. She hated the bastard. At first she even hated Lucius for bringing him into their house. But in the end she had understood that that was the perfect way to keep her family safe.

After casting a silencing charm around them, she turned to Lucius.

''Luke dear... this just came in..''

She gave him a piece of parchment, which he promptly read.

He gasped.

''Oh Lord...''

Over the next couple of weeks, Ron had become more attached to them, as if they were glued. They were always like this...but now he seemed to be more glued to Hermione than Harry, he had even dropped the Quidditch team, implying that he needed more study time...in the library...with Hermione.

Draco didn't like the bloke till now, now he trully hated him. He was always clinging onto Hermione. He had even found the guy in their common room a few times, not to mention he was at the portrait hole every morning to ''Acompany the fair lady to breakfast'', once he had almost punched his lights out.

In fact it was a little suspicious, as for he was nice...with Draco.

''Harry...what the hell is wrong with Ron? I'm getting tired of this game...what is he playing at?'' Hermione hissed. She had managed to drag Harry in an empty classroom, without Ron noticing.

''Honestly Mione...beats me. He hardly talks to me. Whenever he's not with you, he's asking where you are.''

''Yeah...and that would be like what?...Five to ten minutes a day...and I'm in the restroom.''

''Sorry...I tried to talk with him...but...as you see, I couldn't manage anything.''

''God, I'm tired.'' Hermione said, leaning on one of the desks.

''Why don't you go get some rest?'' Harry said , pulling her softly towards the chair.

''I can't...we have Herbology now.''

''Mione...I'll talk to professor Sprout...''

''And tell her what? That I'm too tired because I'm pregnant?'' Hermione snapped. ''Oh, Harry...I'm sorry...I'm becoming more emotional than I thought.'' Hermione said, resting her head on her folded hands.

''It's ok Mione...I understand. Actually I'm sorry for Malfoy. If you do this now...I can magine what he's going trough.'' Harry laughed.''Who'd thought I'd be sorry for him.''

''Don't ask...he just let's me finish my 'wrath', or 'fit', as he calls it, and then he kisses me. It's driving me mad actually.''

''Mione...come on, if you whant to come to class, we should go or we'll be late.''

''Sure...let's go.''

Harry placed a hand over Hermione's shoulders and exited the classroom, heading towards the greenhouses.

There was one thing that had escaped them though.

A very angry redheaded boy, who had been listening at the door, and had hidden behind a column just as they were leaving.

''I'll teach you...you're mine, damnit, mine.'' He wispered. Ron drew a few deep breaths to calm himself, placed a very well faked smile on his face, and started walking towards the greenhouses.

Hermione was already feeling a little better. Ron hadn't bothered her at all after Herbology. Curently he was talking and laughing with Seamus and Neville. After that, he stood, said he whanted to send his mum a letter, winked at Hermione, said good night to Harry and left. Just left. Not that Hermione was complaining...not even close, she just found it odd. Hell, he had been stalking her trough Hogwarts for the past two and a half weeks. If something, it was a relief.

She went to her common room, completed her homework and waited for Draco.

He had had Quidditch practice. Draco took a rushed shower, and they fell asleep in each other's arms, as usual.

Mr Malfoy,

Although, I prefer to remain anonimous, I wish to inform you of you'r son's activities. I have come across a very important piece of information. He is curently dating one Miss Hermione Granger. As you know, and as you say, she is a ' mudblood'. One other piece of information is that she is also pregnant.

Regards. XXX

''Lucius?...''

''Cissa...do you know what this means?''

''Lucius...look. I know what you think of the girl, but...I think she makes him happy.''

''You knew?'' Lucius asked, narrowing his eyes.

''Actually I did.''Narcissa said, standing a bit more straight in her chair.'' And I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you harm them. I'll obliviate you if I need to.''

Lucius sighed, and took his wife's hand.

''I'm not going to harm them...but the Dark Lord might.''

''How, Lucius? If you don't tell him.''

''Cissa, I think that we just found the answer to the prophecy we've been researching. If we know, someone else will find out as well.'' Lucius said.

''Oh, Luke...what are we going to do?''Narcissa said, throwing herself in her husband's arms.

''I think that I might just have to pay a visit to that old cot, Dumbledore.''


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story.**

** 567random: Good question. As i've said, I honestly, truly have no idea yet...but I'll come up with something :)**

** Sorry about the short chapter, but I thought, regarding the title, that this was just the right place to stop.**

** I hope you enjoy! Please review.**

THE HIDDEN PROPHECY

10. A change of heart?

Haloween morning found Lucius Malfoy standing outside of Hogwarts gates. It was just at the crack of dawn, The sky was already starting to show the first hints of an upcoming storm. The sky'c colour matched the exact color of the estimed Mr Malfoy's eyes. He was getting slightly impacient, he had been waiting for the past fisteen minutes, and he wasn't known for his patience.

Two anoying more minutes later, his lifetime friend, the godfather of his son, Severus Snape, oppened the gate.

''Lucius...'' Snape acknoledged.

''Severus...We need to talk.''

''I figured that much. What is it about?'' Snape asked, slightly bored. Lucius would come to him even if he had got a splinter in his finger. He was just hopeless.

''In private.'' Lucius said, throwing a cautious glance towards the Forbidden Forest.

This somehow got Snape's atention. It surely wasn't about a splinter.

''Follow me.''

Silently, they crossed the Hogwarts grounds, and slipped trough the heavy oak doors, and towards the dungeons, to Snape's private chambers.

Once there, Snape seated himself at his desk and gestured to Lucius to do the same, on the opposite chair.

''Well...'' Snape was waiting paciently for the other man to start.

''First...will you make an Unbrakeble?''

''Is it that important?'' Snape asked, rizing an eyebrow.

''Yes!''

Snape nodded and streched his arm, grabbing Lucius's wrist.

Lucius, after doing his part, pulled out his wand.

''Will you answer any question that I ask with the truth?''

''I will.''

''Will you promise to protect my son no matter what?''

This must really be important...or dangerous. But what about Draco?

''I will.''

''Will you make sure that this conversation doesn't reach the Dark Lord?''

Snape paused a moment, and looked in the other man's eyes. There was concern, honesty...and fear.

''I will.''

The spell being complete, Lucius pulled a piece of parchment out of his robe's pocket and handed it to Snape.

''Is it true?'' Lucius's mask was once again in place. His face was once again expresionless.

Snape unfolded the parchment and read it. ''Oh, Lord...''

''That was my reaction as well. So...is it true?''

Snape sighed and nodded.

''Do you know what this means? '' Lucius said with narrowed eyes.

''I do. Do you?''

The following statement, nearly made Snape pinch himself to be sure that he wasn't dreaming.

''I don't give a damn about that prophecy. That will be my grandson, and I don't intend to leave that snake harm him. I'll do whatever is needed to protect him. Will you help?''

Snape was indeed shocked. He blinked once, twice...nope, not a dream.

''Lucius...what are you playing at? What is your purpose?''

''None whatsoever...besides the one that I already told you.''

''Am I to understand that you had a ...shall we say...a change of heart?''

''Severus, you know how much I love the boy. He is my son for Merlin's sake. The problem is that I don't know who sent that letter...If that person knows, others will find out.''

''Lucius...are you trully willing to turn your back to the Dark Lord? Are you trully willing to help us?''

''I'm not decided yet about the helping part, but for my son, I'll do anything.''

The sincerity and determination in Lucius's voice, left Snape in awe. He had never seen his friend quite like this...never.

''Come with me.'' Snape said, standing and walking towards the door.

''Where to?''

''First...you will have a chat with your son...and your future daughter-in-law, and then I think that a trip to the headmaster is in order.''

Lucius groaned. ''What did he find in that gire...I'll never know.''

''I do. Belive me...she's a wonderful choice. The best maybe. If she won't be headmistress one day...my name isn't Severus Snape.''

Lucius looked at him a little puzzled, but continued to walk beside him. He knew the girl was smart, he had seen her himself in action. She was a smart witch, brave, and with a sharp flick of the wand.

Minutes later, they were standing in front of a portrait of a snake and a lion strugling. 'Figures',Lucius thought.

''Fiery ice'',Snape muttered. Both lion and snake bowed their heads and the portrait flung open.

They found Hermione on the couch, rumaging trough her school bag.

' She was maybe the first student to wake up every morning.'Lucius thought

Hearing the portrait open, Hermione looked up and gasped. In front of her was the one and only person that she hoped never to see again...Lucius Malfoy. Imediatly, one hand flew protectively over her belly. In only two months of pregnancy, she was already starting to show a little, and she was forced to wear slightly larger shirts.

At that moment, Draco decided to exit his dorm. Already dressed for the day, he gave her a toothy grinn, that fell imediatly after seeing the horror look on her face. Turning on his heel, he was suddenly face to face with his father.

''Draco...'' Lucius said, his face was as calm as ever. That scared Draco a little. Why wasn't he saying something about Hermione? The first thing he would have said would be some foul word about her.

Draco tensed, and slowly started pacing backwards towards Hermione, hand half way to his wand.

''Draco...that won't be necesarry.''Lucius said, eyeing Hermione.

From Draco's point of view...it was very necesarry.

''Go to your room..'' He told Hermione, without taking his eyes off his father.

Usually Hermione would have protested, but not now. She took one step towards her room when Snape spoke.

''Draco, Miss Granger, this is not necesarry...I asure you we are here just to talk.''

''Why did you bring him here? You could have called me in your office.'' Draco said, gripping his wand a little tighter than he should have.

''Is it a crime for me to want to talk with my son...and future daughter-in-law?''

Draco felt as if a hippogriff had just hit him in the head, his mouth also hung open.

Hermione suddenly felt dissy. She slowly lowered herself on the couch, and looked wide-eyed at Lucius.

What the hell was he playing at?

''Draco if you will sit, your father has something to tell you and show you.''

Draco sat on the edge og the couch, beside Hermione, slightly leaning forward, and in front of her.

Lucius handed the same parchment to Draco.

''This came a few days ago.'' He said.

Draco scanned the text, and Hermione could feel him stiffen. De passed it to her and she gasped.

''What about it?'' Draco asked, eyeing his father.

''Son...there is...a prophecy...''

''What about it?'' Draco asked again, same cold voice.

''You know about it?'' Lucius was a little taken aback, he looked at Snape...he nodded.

Lucius sighed and his mask fell.

''Your mother send her love...and congratulations to both of you.''

Both Draco and Hermione were looking at him as if he had just grown another pair of hands...on his head.

''Excuse me?...''Hermione muttered.

''Hermione is it?'' Lucius asked. She nodded. ''Look...I know what you two think...so I brought this.'' He pulled a small vial out of his robes and have it to Snape. He oppened it and sniffed.

''Veritaserum.'' Snape exclaimed.

''Yes.'' Lucius said, taking the vial and drinking it. ''Now you may ask whatever you whant.''

Draco was still eyeing him suspiciously.

''Why are you here?'' He asked.

''I'm here to tell you that whatever you need, you can count on me. I'm here to help you.''

''Why?''

''Because you are my only son, and I love you.''

Hermione had already tears in her eyes. Damned hormones.

''What about Voldemort?'' Draco asked.

''In my point of view...if it is true that Potter can kill the bastard...I think I'm willing to help.''

''Why?'' Hermione asked shyly.

''The moment he started threatening my family, he ceased to be my master. That includes you now.''

The tears that earlyer threatened to burst, were now steaming silently on Hermione's cheeks.

''I don't belive you. Whatever you say, Veritaserum or not.'' Draco said, shaking his head.

''Draco...''

''No Hermione...I don't belive him. You don't know my father...''

''Just give him a chance...''

Lucius was a bit shocked...his own son wouldn't give him a chance to explain himself...but the girl who he was thought to hate, because she was a muggle-born, she would do it.

''Ok...I'll give you one chance...let's go to Dumbledore, right now, under the Veritaserum. If you do that I'll belive you.'' Draco said, smirking. He was sure that his father would say no.

''Agreed.''


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story.**

** Sophia Lena Duchannes Roddle: Well, you'll have to keep reading to find that out.**

** A/N: Um...guys, I haven't asked, what do you think about the capter titles till now? Especially this one.**

** I hope you enjoy! Please review.**

THE HIDDEN PROPHECY

11. Patience.

Hermione was left alone in the heads common room, after a shocked Draco, and an apparently ex-Death Eater, Lucius, were guided towards the headmaster's office by Snape.

Somehow, she didn't know why, she belived him. Not only because of the Veritaserum, she knew very well that that could be decived by a very strong oculmens and legilimens, and she knew Lucius to be both. There was something in his eyes...sincerity, truth...hope. It was, by all means, very strange that Lucius had decided to help them now. Now was indeed a very needed time, but why did he choose this time to do it?

Hermione didn't like the man, not at all, especially after Draco had revealed to her that his father was forcing him to take the Dark Mark, aparently at the time, he wouldn't have 'no' for an answer.

When the first bell rang, Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts. Draco hadn't come back yet...and Ron hadn't shown up this morning...odd, terribly odd.

Frowning, she threw one more glance at the letter, that had remained in her hands. She gasped. How hadn't she noticed till now?

She suddenly stood and walked trough the portrait whole. She had Transfiguration with Harry...and Ron.

Reaching their desk, she noticed that the boys had left the middle chair for her. She frowned and leaned to wisper in Harry's ear.

''Take my place...I'll take yours..please.''

Harry looked puzzled at her, but nodded and scooted over.

Durring the lesson, as usual, she didn't speak with the boys. Not because she couldn't, but because she wouldn't. Her respect for professor McGonagall was only matched by her respect to Dumbledore.

Before the end of the class, she slipped Harry a little note.

'Meet me after class in the library...alone.'

When the bell rang, Hermione quickly gathered her books and fled the classroom, almost running.

Harry threw her a glance and turned to gather his books.

''What's wrong with Hermione?'' Ron asked.

''Dunno. Listen see you later, I've got to see Snape for a few minutes.''

''Sure Harry.''

Harry checked that Ron hadn't followed him and entered the library. It was a little odd that Hermione was willing to skip a class, so there must have been something wrong. Very wrong.

He looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen. Walking towards the back of the library, suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and pulled him into a darker row of books.

''Mione...what are you doing? What's wrong?''

''Guess who was talking to me and Draco this morning.''

''Beats me...who?''

''Lucius Malfoy.''

''WHAT? What the hell did he want? Are you ok? Did he do something to you?...'' Harry was talking rapidly, and at the same time looking at her for injuries or bruises.

''Calm down, he didn't do anything. Actually he wants to help us.''

''Mione...is this a joke?''

''Actually no. It seems that Lucius is...different from the person that we know.''

''Mione do you really whant to belive a Death Eater?'' Harry was looking at her increduously.

''He was under Veritaserum.''

''Ok...that's odd.''

''Tell me about it. He also recived this a few days ago.'' Hermione said, handing Harry the letter.

''But...this can't be. No one knows...How...''

''Ah...but I belive someone knows. Look at the signature.''

''XXX...whou could it be?''

''Harry...that's the way Ron signs all his letters. At least the ones he sends me.''

Harry was looking at her dumbfolded, as if he couldn't understand what she was saying.

''Ron? But why would he do this? And how did he find out? And most im portant WHY?''

''How he found out, I don't know. As to why...what would you have done if I hadn't told you, and you had...lets say overheard a conversation where I say that I'm pregnant with Draco Malfoy?''

''I would want to...kill him.''

''And , by all means...this is the best way. I'm a muggle born. Lucius should have been on a killing spree by now.''

''But Hermione, this would put you in danger also. He wouldn't want to harm you.''

''Harry...it's Ron. When has he ever come up with a good plan? Or a complete plan for that matter.''

''Touche.''

''What do we do?''

''My only thought is to go to Dumbledore. Can't think of something else.''

''No...not yet at least. I should have talked to him. It's my fault.''

Harry pulled Hermione in his arms, and started patting her hair.

''It's ok Mione... We'll figure this out. Are you going to tell Malfoy?''

''Merlin no. He'll kill him.''

''To be honest...I'd kill him right now.''

''Let's go get some lunch.''

Entering the Great Hall, Hermione scanned the Slytherin table, but Draco was nowhere to be seen. Neither Snape. At dinner, again Draco was missing. He had also skipped all classes. Hermione was a bit concerned. They had had potions that day, she wanted to ask professor snape about Draco, but receiving a glare, she thought otherwhise. She just had to be patient. Ron also hadn't talked to her all day. She couldn't find him at lunch or Dinner, and in class, he sat with Seamus or Neville, so she hadn't had a chance to talk to him. Again, she would have to wait for tomorrow.

After dinner, she and Harry, completed their homework in the library, afterwards, Harry had walked her to her room. She bid him good night and stepped trough the portrait hole.

She froze.

Lucius Malfoy was still there. Draco was sitting on the couch, and Lucius on the armchair, sipping from a teacup. Hearing the portrait open, they had both rised their eyes to meet her.

Hermione gulped, and took a few steps towards her room.

''Sorry to interupt.''

''Mia...come here.'' Draco stood and took her hand, guiding her towards the couch, and pulling her down beside him.

''Miss Granger...''Lucius said.

''Call me Hermione.''

Lucius blinked a few times, gave her a small smile and nodded.

''Hermione...I think I owe you an appology.''

She almost gasped.

''I have talked to Draco...thanks to you I can say. And he has finally understand why I have treated him the way I have all these years. I have talked to the headmaster, and we decided that I am to remain in the Dark Lord's service, and gain as much information as I can. You may not understand why I am doing this. Maybe you were thinking that I am a frawd, and that I want to harm you...'' Hermione looked down and nodded, ''...well, harming you means harming Draco. And I wouldn't do that. You have given him happiness. One thing that neither I, nor Narcissa were able to give him. So...thank you.''

Hermione looked at the man in front of her, and she could trully see the honesty of his words in his eyes. It was weird...it was like seeing an older version of Draco. Same silver hair, same stormy grey eyes, same sharp features. He had thanked her, for giving Draco her love, and she was thankful that he was accepting her.

Hermione couldn't speak, but she gave him a smile and nodded.

''Well then, we'll see you at Christmass, I will bring Narcissa. She is very eager to meet the woman that stole her son's heart, and is about to give her a grandson. She loves babyes you know.''

Draco groaned. He knew his mother. She had talked to him all summer, that soon he would graduate, and he was supposed to find a wife. She desperately whanted grandchildren.

Lucius stood, shook hands with Draco, kissed Hermione's hand, and he left.

Draco colapsed on the couch, and gave a heavy sigh.

''What did Dumbledore say?'' Hermione asked, placing a hand on his.

''He wants father to stay as a spy, and that we must be pacient till the baby is born.''

''But that's not all is it?''

''No...That bastard wants me to join...at Christmas.''

''But...your father said...that he'll come here...how...''

''We agreed to tell him, that I'm needed here, and that we should postpone it for summer. If we're lucky...I won't have to take the Mark.''

''Well...we just have to wait and see.''

''Yeah...wait.''


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story.**

** I hope you enjoy! Please review.**

THE HIDDEN PROPHECY

12. Christnass eve.

Nearly three months pregnant Hermione Granger, was pacing the common room with a frown in her face, hands folded on her chest. Lucius hadn't come since that day, but today it was Christmass eve, he had promised he'd come, and bring Narcissa.

She was feeling a bit uneasy, this evening, she would officially meet Draco's parents. What if Narcissa wouldn't like her? What if Lucius were to change his mind? Oh God!

Hermione had decorated the room as she thought it would be enough, not too much, but not unnoticed. She had conjured a beautiful Christmass tree, just a few things here and there, the table that had been placed in the middle of the room, for their dinner, it had been set in silver and green tablekloth, an arangement of crimson flowers around a goldes thick candle in the middle, gold goblets, plates and silverware. A perfect combination of the two most powerful Hogwarts houses. As she was thinking at one of her last decorations, the portrait flung open, revealing Draco, and his parents trailing behind. After Draco stepped in, Lucius and Narcissa walked in almost at the same time.

''Wait!'' Hermione cried.

All three Malfoys were looking at her with questioning eyes.

Hermione didn't reply. She just pointed at something over their heads.

Looking up, both Lucius and Narcissa understood. Right above them, tied with a silver bow, requiring a kiss, stood a beautiful branch of mistle-toe.

Both Hermione and Draco were grinning at the red patches that had appeared in both Lucius's and Narcissa's cheeks. As tradition went, if they did not kiss, the mistle-toe would just follow them around.

Hermione was looking at them with slight amusement. They were acting like teenagers. Lucius was looking at his son, and Narcissa was avoiding everyone's gaze.

''Oh, just get it over with, or did you just want to stay there all night?'' Draco said, pulling Hermione in his arms, and still grinning.

Lucius sent an irritated glance at his son, and turned to Narcissa. He tilted her head up with one finger, and placed a quick peck on her lips.

Both Draco and Hermione clapped, then Draco stopped abruptly, he was staring at his mother with what looked like panic.

Narcissa was smiling...no scratch that...it looked like an evil smile, an evil grinn, causing Hermione to gulp lowdly.

She didn't know what to expect. It was a bit scarry, to be honest.

Narcissa raised her hand and snaped her fingers. Nothing happened. But now both Lucius and Narcissa were...grinning.

At their puzzled looks, Lucius pointed at something above them.

Looking up they both went white. That damn mistle-toe. It wasn't the fact that they hadn't kissed, Merlin knows they did, but the fact that they hadn't done it in front of a public. And it wasn't Harry in front of them.

'Now who's looking stupid.' Hermione thought.

''Oh, just get it over with, or did you just want to stay there all night?'' Lucius said, lifting an eyebrow. He had used Draco's exact words. Oh, he was evil.

Seeing that Draco wasn't moving, Hermione just grabbed his tie and pulled him down, kissing him.

Pulling apart, she heard Lucius laugh. ''Coward.''

At Draco's annoyed look, both Narcissa and Hermione laughed.

Dinner went well, Lucius and Draco talked about their family business, and Narcissa and Hermione were talking about fashion, not that Hermione knew a lot about that, but she was trying to absorb whatever Narcissa was telling her. She was already imagining the moment she would hold her grangchild in her arms, she had promissed to teach Hermione all the lullubyes she had sang to Draco as a baby.

At least the Dark Lord never came in discussion, that...until Lucius jerked in pain, holding his hand.

''Father...'' Draco had stood up, and was now at his father's side, along with Narcissa.

Hermione was looking at then, and felt tears welling up in her eyes. She could trully see the love between them. That made her even angryer with that snake bastard. If it was in her power to stop him, she would do anything. She wouldn't allow him to destroy another family. Not the way he had done to hers.

Her parents had been killed in one of Voldemort's raids, at the end of her sixth year.

''I must go.'' Lucius said, standing. He gave Narcissa a peck on the cheek, a not at Draco and Hermione, and walked trough the portrait whole.

''I should go as well.'' Narcissa said, with a grim look.

''Nonsense...Draco, go talk with the headmaster. Narcissa should stay here tonight.'' Hermione said.

''I had already arranged for them to remain at the castle. Father will also be back here, after...the meeting.''

It was farely early, so they couldn't yet go to bed. Hermione had made some tea, and they settled in some light chatter until the hour passed.

After the short conversation, Narcissa settled in Hermione's room, and Hermione and Draco were to spend the night in Draco's room.

Hermione couldn't remember ever seeing Draco so worried before. They were lying in bed, Hermione had a hand wraped around his waist, and he was lying on his bach, looking at the seeling, and absently caresing her hair.

''A galleon for your thoughts.'' Hermione wispered, trying to pull him from one peculiar thought, that she was sure he was having.

''Just this thing about my father...You know, for seventeen years you know him as a bastard who is helping a monster, a man who you see as a gigantic block of ice, a man who ignores you, and doesn't talk to you except when needed, and then, you just find out that it always was just a mask...a mask held in place for the protection of his family. Although I try to understand him, it's just...it's just disturbing.'' Draco said, lookoig at nothing in particular, as if he was remembering something that he had tried to leave far behind.

''He'll be fine. I won't say you don't have to worry...but, give him some credit, he's been doing this for years. When he comes back, maybe he'll tell us what was it about.'' Hermione propped herself in one elbow, and leaned forward, giving him a peck on the cheek.

''Yeah...you're right. We'd better get some sleep. Love you.''

''Love you too.''

One last kiss, and the lights went off.

Hermione was a light sleeper, so when she heard a sound coming from the common room her eyes snapped open. Her logic was telling her to wake Draco, but the little Griffindor that slumbered inside of her won. Thinking that it was maybe just Narcissa, and that she couldn't sleep, she decided to keep company to her 'future mother-in-law'.

Hermione slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Draco, wraped her night gown around her, slid her feet in her slippers, and carefuly slipped out of the room.

At the first look, she frowned in confusion. If someone were here, why weren't the lights on. Sure that it was only her imagination, Hermione shruged and decided to make a cup of tea. With a flicker of her wand she lighted a few candles, just enough for her too see what she was doing.

Turning around to face the little kitchen, that was provided in the heads common room, Hermione gasped.

She had been indeed right to get out of bed.

Lucius Malfoy was lying unconcious on the ground. Although mostly black, his traveling cloack, showed that it was soaked in a big amount of blood. The, once silver edges, were now deep red. Without a second thought, Hermione ran towards him and started yelling.

''DRACO, NARCISSA, COME QUICKLY!''

Moments later, mother and son, came rushing to the common room.

Draco flicked his wand and levitated his father to the couch, while Narcissa, well...as Hermione saw it...this wasn't the first time she had seen her husband in this state. She ran to the bathroom and returned with warm water and a washcloth. Kneeling beside her husband, she started underssing him and cleaning his wounds.

Hermione found herself unable to move. She didn't know what to do. She had been trough a lot with her friends, but lying on that couch was neither Ron, nor Harry.

''Mia...go get Madam Pomfrey.'' Draco said, casting her a pleading look.

Narcissa tried to protest but Draco silenced her with a look.

Hermione nodded, and seconds later she was running trough the halls towards the Hospital Wing.

Ten minutes later, Hermione stepped in the common room, with a confused Poppy on her tail. Both Draco and Narcissa had changed, and were now fully dressed.

Madam Pomfrey stopped in her traks when she saw the 'pacient', and threw a glance towards Hermione.

''Please...he's hurt badly.''

Pomfrey sighed and kneeled in front of the couch.

''Don't you think we should take him to the infirmery?'' Poppy asked.

''No...if any student were too see him...no, better here. Please.'' Narcissa said, placing a hand on the matron's shoulder.

''Alright, but we need to move him to a bed, I can't cure him here, he will also need rest. He won't be able to get up very soon.''

Draco pulled his wand and levitated Lucius to Hermione's room.

A good half hour later, Madam Pomfrey exited the room, Draco leading her towards the door and thanking her.

Back in the room, Lucius was starting to wake, although he had been given a sleeping potion.

He could barely keep his eyes open, but he was madly trying to say something.

''Dark...Lord...knows...''

''Father, what is it? What does he know?''

''Dark Lord...knows 'bout...your...baby...''

**A/N: Sorry for leaving you guys here...guess I'm a bit evil myself..:)...If you have any sugestions or qouestion, don't hesitate. I try to update every day, and I hope I won't get that wrighter's block that I've seen . Thank you for the reviews. **


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story.**

** A/N: Sorry about the delay guys, some family problems. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

** A/N2: ''Mia'' as for Hermione's name, I've read some storyes and I saw this name and I loved it.**

** I hope you enjoy! Please review.**

THE HIDDEN PROPHECY

13. Hope.

Hermione was terrified, she was standing in front of Dumbledore in his office. Draco was holding her hand, trying to confort her somehow, along with Dumbledore's words, but she was not consoable, every bone in her body was shaking. She just couldn't get Lucius's words out of her head, 'Dark Lord...knows 'bout...your...baby...'.

''Miss Granger, you really have no reason to be afraid, you know as well as I do that the castle is verry well protected. He can't get nowhere near you.'' Dumbledore was trying to give her the most conforting smile, but he could clearly see that Hermione was very affected.

''Headmaster, are you sure he won't be able to get to us? I mean, right here in the castle there are enough people who would be more than willing to follow the Dark Lord's orders.'' Draco was as shocked as Hermione.

''Mr Malfoy, Voldemort has tried more than once to enter the castle and he wasn't able. As for the persons inside the castle, we will be careful, there will be wards around your dormitories, and protection charms around yourselves. And I will ask the house-elves and Fawks to keep an eye on you.''

''What about my parents? They can't go back at the Mansion. The Dark Lord knows that we have betrayed him, he will be more than willing to kill us.'' Draco said, tightening his grip on Hermione's hand.

''They will be staying here. I have talked with Severus, and there will be chambers added in that part of the castle.''

''...he won't...'' Hermione wispered.

Both Draco and Dumbledore were looking at her. Hermione had a hand over her growing stomach, and her eyes were looking down. Dumbledore for one moment had the urge to send for Madam Pomfrey.

''What did you say Miss Granger?'' Dumbledore asked.

Hermione had spoken so softly that the others didn't hear her clearly.

''He won't hurt me. Voldemort I mean.'' Hermione said, slowly rising her eyes to the headmaster's.

''Why do you think that Miss Granger?'' Dumbledore was sincerily puzzled by the girl's words.

''He needs me. He wouldn't hurt me. Not until the baby is born at least. He needs him alive.'' Hermione's eyes were sparkling. There was hope. '' If your father is right, and he now knows of the prophecy, he knows that he needs the baby. If he wants the baby he can't hurt me. '' Hermione said, turning to Draco.

''I think you're right Miss Granger. He strongly belives in divination and seers, and I belive he will do everything in his power to fulfill this prophecy. I belive he will even have his Death Eaters keep an eye on you...protecting you, making sure that you will have the baby.'' 'Making sure that he will get it.' Dumbledore thought.

Draco was shocked, both Dumbledore and Hermione were smiling. What the hell...

''How in Merlin's name can you be so calm?'' Draco asked Hermione,

''Mr Malfoy, don't you understand? This gives us time. He only knows of one prophecy, the one that favors him, so he will do his best not to harm, but protect, the mother of his 'heir'. And we also have an advantage. Your father...and that Voldemort is curently at Malfoy Manor. Until now we didn't know where he was. Now we do. If your father is willing to help, he could, by lowering the manor's wards when the time comes. As for the wards that I'm sure Tom will place now, I'm certain that I'll be able to deal with them.''

''Tom?'' Draco asked puzzled.

''Yes Mr Malfoy, his name is Tom Riddle, and he is a half-blood.''

Draco's mouth hung open.

''Are you telling me that the man...no, that monster is half-blood, and he preaces about blood purity?''

''Yes!'' That was the only answer that Dumbledore was willing to give. ''Now, I think that Miss Granger is in great need of rest. Before you go, I do belive that it is time for the rest of the school to learn of you two.''

''But headmaster...'' Draco said.

''Draco...don't you get it? That is the best way to let Voldemort know that in the end he will get his 'prize'.'' Hermione said, before Dumbledore could answer.

''Correct, Miss Granger...'' Dumbledore nodded.

Draco took Hermione's hand and exited the office. On the way to their rooms, neither spoke. Draco deep in thoughts, he didn't trust his 'friends' not to hurt Hermione, especially Pansy. She may seem a total idiot, but that was just a mask, she was terribly smart, and evil, and if she wanted something she got it. And there was one thing that she would even kill for...Draco Malfoy.

Reaching their common room, Hermione walked towards her room. Narcissa was seated in the chair, beside the bed, holding Lucius's hand.

Hermione loved the way that they showed their love. If one year prior someone would have told her that Lucius was the way she was seeing him now, she would have advised a visit at St. Mungo's mental ward. But she liked it. And the way they accepted her. It was curious at first, especially from Lucius, but that only showed the love that they held for their son. For him, they were accepting her, in spite if her blood status.

''How is he feeling?'' Hermione asked, slowly advancing towards the bed.

''I had to give him a potion to calm him. He kept saying those words over and over again.'' Narcissa said.

''Mother, you and Hermione should go to sleep, I'll stay...'' Draco said, placing a hand on Narcissa's shoulder.

''Nonsense dear, you two should go to bed. Hermione must be exausted. Off you go.'' Narcissa said, gesturing them towards the door.

Both Draco and Hermione nodded and started towards Draco's room.

They silently changed and got under the covers. Draco pulled Hermione in his arms and burried his face in her hair.

''How do you think everyone will react?'' Hermione asked

''Shocked. And of course I'll love Weasel's face.'' Draco said chuckling.

Hermione froze at the mentioning of Ron's name. Draco felt it.

''Are you ok?'' he asked, lifting his head and looking in her eyes.

Hermione started biting her lip. She had decided not to tell Draco about the letter, but she knew that he could restrain himself from doing something stupid. She closed her eyes and sighed.

''Do you remember that letter that your father showed us?'' Hermione asked, avoiding his eyes.

''What about it?'' Draco asked frowning.

''I know who it was that sent it.''

Draco stiffened. He was getting angryer by the second.

''Who?''

His voice was dangerously low. And Hermione was starting to curse herself for starting this conversation.

''Please...promise you won't...''

''Who?'' He asked, a little lowder.

''R...Ron.''

''I'll kill him!'' Draco said, trough grinted teeth.

''Draco...please...''

''No, Hermione, why didn't you tell me? Can you imagine if he had sent that bloddy letter to my aunt, or some other Death Eater?'' Draco was now pacing in front of the bed, arms crossed on his chest.

''You know...somehow we'll have to thank him for sending it to your father.'' Hermione said.

Draco stopped in his traks and glared at her. ''Thank him? Thank him? Are you insane? Why should we thank him?''

''Think, Draco...think.'' Hermione said, slightly annoyed.

''Well excuse me miss, for not having your brains, but I can't think of one damn reason to thank that idiot.''

Hermione sighed, and proceded with the explanation.

''Well, Mr Malfoy, I belive that if your father hadn't found out when he did, he wouldn't have been able to sabotage the others, giving them wrong leads, thus helping us, giving us the informations that we needed. I belive that if Voldemort had found out before your father, he would have killed him, making sure that you don't find out his plans. Yes, your father managed to escape, thank Merlin, but he did because he knew what to expect. And when I said we should thank him, I didn't mean it litterally.'' Hermione said calmly.

Draco just stood there, looking at her with his mouth hung open. He tryed to find something to say, but found himself speechless. He closed his mouth and sighed. She was right. Damn this woman, she's always right. He walked to the bed and sat beside her, taking her hand in his.

''Let's just hope everything will be ok. I'm just concerned for you, and Weasley has always pissed me off.''

''Yes, well, both you and Harry lately.''

''Potter? What do you mean?'' Draco saked.

''Yes, when I told him about the letter, he wanted to kill him, but managed to hide it well.'' Hermione said, with a small smile on her face.

Draco was angry, why did she tell Potter but not him? 'Well, duh, look at how you reacted.' A small voice in his head said. He sighed again and lyed down beside her.

''Let's sleep now, you need rest and we have a big day tomorrow.''

''Yeah, ok. Hey?''

''Hmm...''

''Where are you going to sit tomorrow?'' Hermione asked.

''Where do you want to sit?''

''My spot.''

''Crazy Griffindor, do you honestly want me killed?'' Draco asked in mocking shock.

''You'll be able to see Ron better.'' Hermione giggled.

''You're right...''he said, grinning,''...I bet Potter will be aslo shocked.'' Now he was laughing.

''Let's just hope Pansy doesn't get a heart attack'' Hermione said laughing.

Draco smiled and kissed her. 'Let's hope Voldemort doesn't kill us sooner than later.' He thought.

''Good night love. I love you.''

''Night. Love you too.''


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story.**

** A/N: I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, but that's all I've got for now. Hope you like it.**

** Enjoy! Please review.**

THE HIDDEN PROPHECY

14. Nightmare.

''Ready?'', Draco asked.

They were standing in front of the huge oak doors that lead to the Great Hall. Hermione was still a bit shaken with the news that Lucius had given them, but managed to hold her chin up.

They had visited Lucius and Narcissa before leaving the common room. Lucius had been awake, and begged them to be careful. Later in the day they would have been moved to the new chambers, but Hermione had sugested that they talk with the headmaster, to allow them to stay. If they were moved, they would be too close to the Slytherins, Voldemort may want Hermione alive, but he certainly wanted Lucius dead.

She was sleeping in Draco's room anyway.

Right now, they had to face the students that had decided to stay at Hogwarts durring the hollyday. Among them...Pansy and Ron.

''Ready!'' Hermione said, taking Draco's hand.

They pushed the doors open.

The light chatter that could, earlyer, be heard from the Hall, ceased.

Everybody was looking at them, wide-eyed. A third-year Ravenklaw girl even fell from her spot at the table.

Draco looked at Hermione, gave her a small smile, and proceded towards the Griffindor table.

Draco had been right, Harry was shocked. But not because Draco decided to have breakfast with Hermione at the Griffindor table, but because he knew Ron as he knew himself. And right now Ron was a dangerous shade of purple.

Hermione had seen Harry throw concerned glances across the table towards Ron, and risked a look at Draco. She rolled her eyes. Draco was looking directly at Ron, and had set an evil, evil grinn on his face.

Hermione sat beside Harry, giving him a smile, Draco taking the seat beside her.

''Morning Harry!'' Draco said, a wide grinn placed firmly on his face.

Harry gave him a warry look, he knew Draco was doing this to annoy Ron. He had never called him Harry.

Hermione tried very hard to appear normal, but Ron's silence and the ,slow, darkening color on her face was scareing her. As she reaced for a muffin, Ron exploded.

''MALFOY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?''

Draco, damn him, was as calm as ever.

''I'm dancing polka Weasley, what does it seems I'm doing?''

Afew Griffindors glared at him, but most laughed. Harry was already reaching for his wand, just in case, and Hermione was nudging Draco under the table, hopefuly to make him stop.

The truth was that Draco was so angry with Ron for the letter, that he was willing to let him throw the first hex, so giving Draco reason to throw the worse hex he knew. Besides the Avada, of course.

''THIS IS OUR TABLE, GET YOUR FERRET ASS UP AND LEAVE!''

''Excuse me Weasel but I do think that Head Boy and Head Girl are allowed to sit wherever they want...thus, shut that gnome hole you call a mouth.'' Draco said, ever so calm.

Ron was about to draw his wand when a very loud shriek came from the door.

A very, very pale Pansy Parkinson was standing at the end of Griffindor table, looking directly at Draco.

Draco groaned. He smiled again and waved at her. ''Hi Pans!''

Pansy narrowed her eyes, and walked to him.

''Drakie, what are you doing here?''

''I'm trying to build a harem and I'm bargaining Weasley for his sister.'' Draco said, in a very bored voice.

Wrong, very wrong.

Both Harry and Hermione closed their eyes and waited.

Ron pulled his wand, but Draco was faster, and bared the hex with a shield.

''Hey, how dare you, you blood traitor!'' Pansy jumped in, pulling her wand.

Draco jumped off the bench and pulled Hermione and Harry with him. He placed a protection charm around them and watched the show. Or better said the match. Their heads were going right and left, as tf watching a tennis match.

Both Pansy and Ron were throwing and avoiding hexes. Soon all students that were in the Great Hall were gathered around the two.

A few minutes in the 'battle', professor Snape walked in between them, stopping the duel. By now, Pansy's blond hair was green and sticking out, and Ron, well Ron was worse. He was bald, one ear was the size of his foot, a hole in his uniforn, birds attacking him, and the moment Snape stopped them, Pansy had cast a jelly-leg hex. He was a mess.

When Snape dragged the two to the Hospital Wing, everyone sat again, resuming their breakfast.

''That went well.'' Draco said, nodding to himself, and earning a glare from both Hermione and Harry. ''What?''

''How the hell do you see that as 'well' Malfoy?'' Harry asked.

''Well, neither of us got hexed.''

''Yea, but you know you'll have to be careful now right? He won't miss a chance in hexing you.'' Hermione said.

''I'm sure of it...but you have to admit it, it was a good show.''

''I'm ashamed to admit it...but did you see Ron's ear?'' Harry asked chuckling.

Hermione rolled her eyes and resumed her breakfast.

The rest of the day went on just like that. Draco, Harry and Hermione apparently had the same classes that day. Ron of course had tryed to hex Draco, but of course, seekers are faster than keepers. In the end, Ron just gor more detentions.

Hermione of course, after lunch, had her own show. Pansy just couldn't give un, could she?

Pansy and anpther two Slytherin girls, rounded Hermione in the bathroom, and of course they had subestimated her. Hermione exited the bathroom with her chin up, smiling, leaving behind three bonded and silenced Slytherin girls. Reaching the middle of the corridor, she turned around and pinned a note on the door.

' Out of order.'

She knew that before someone could remember that Hogwarts bathrooms were never out of order, would be surely after dinner. Eventuallt some prefect would find them.

A few days later though, everyone just stopped. Ron stopped trying to hex Draco, Pansy stopped insulting Hermione, and she was even trying to be nice to her. It was all too quiet.

''Seems they got their orders.'' Harry said, looking at Draco.

Since that beautiful show of 'powers' between Ron and Pansy, two weeks ago, Draco had started having breakfast at the Griffindor table with Hermione and Harry. One thing that Draco never, ever thought would happen, judt did. Him and Harry became friends. They were still calling eachother 'Malfoy' and 'Potter', but all in all, they were being civil, talking and laughing.

''Seems so.'' Draco said, looking at the Slytherin table.

''Guys, just stop, please. Every day the same.'' Hermione said

''Hermione please it's...'' Harry started.

''...for my own good?''

''Mione, you know...'' Draco said.

''..that you love me and you want to protect me?'' Hermione finished.

''Creepy.'' Harry said.

''Are you a legilimens?'' Draco asked.

''I'm not a bloody Legillimens, we have this conversation every bloddy day. You're starting to give me a headache.'' Hermione said, leaning her head on her hands. Harry oppened his mouth to say something, but Hermione spoke first.

''No Harry, I don't need to go to the Hospital Wing. Just stop talking and It'll pass.''

Draco looked at her dumbfolded, When Harry whanted to talk, she wasn't even looking at him.

''How did you know he wanted to ask you that.?'' he asked.

''She knows us to well, mate.'' Harry said.

Hermione groaned. ''Let's just go to bed.''

Doors.

Multiple doors were quickly passing beside her.

She was running. She had to hide.

''It's ok Leo...we're going to be fine.'' Hermione said, tightening her grip on the small bundle in her arms.

She was running trough a dark corridor, a damn long corridor at that. Seemed that it had no end, but she had to hide.

''You can run, but you can't hide from me.'' A voice boomed behind her, followed by an evil, cold laugh.

Hermione willed her feet to go faster, but stumbled on something and fell to the floor.

Panting, she noticed that the bundle was no longer in fer arms. She began searching franaticaly on the floor trough the darkness, but with no success.

She started shouting. ''LEO...Leo please come back to mommy. Leo...''

Hermione felt her breathing stop. As if someone was chocking her. She tried to get the invisible hands off of her neck, but there was nothing there.

''Stop strugling girl. There's nothing you can do. He's mine now...MINE!'' the voice boomed again.

She started strugling and kicking on the cold floor, warm tears roling on her cheeks. Strong arms caught her wrists, and she was fighting for her release.

''HERMIONE!...Hermione stop. You're going to hurt yourself. It's juat a nightmare, wake up!'' Draco was holding her as best as he could. She had started yelling in her sleep and fell on the floor. Now he was trying to wake her up.

At one point she just stopped and fell unconcious in his arms. He panicked.

''Hermione...?''

Her eyes snapped open, and she started panicking.

''LEO!...He took him...Draco, he took him. We have to get him back!.''

''Mione, it was just a dream...Calm down.''

''NO! HE TOOK HIM...He took him Draco...''

Draco knew that he couldn't calm her down, so he did what he thought to be right.

''Ok...let's go.'' He helped Hermione to her feet and held her tight to his side. One destination in mind. The Hospital Wing.

With a little help from Madam Pomfrey, they gave her a calming potion, and a Dream Less Draught, and lyed her on the bed. He never left her side.

Thousand thoughts ran trough his mind, hundreds of questions as well, but there was one question that he couldn't answer. ''Who is Leo?''


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story.**

** I hope you like it! Please review.**

THE HIDDEN PROPHECY

15. Leo.

Hermione woke with a headache. She opened her yes slowly, trying to ajust them to the bright light that poured trough the windows. She blinked a few times in confusion, she wasn't in her room, there were white walls, and beds, but she knew the room...the Hospital Wing. But she couldn't recall ariving here. Searching her mind for the reason, the nightmare started pouring images in her head. Within seconds, that dream had creeped back in her memory.

For one odd moment she widened her eyes and threw her hands over her stomach. It had all seemed so real, so painfully real. ''Leo...'' she muttered. Hermione didn't know for sure, but she couldn't help herself but just wonder if... Out of nowhere, a pair of pale hands grabbed hers, she wanted to pull back, but at a closer look, she recognised them. She wouldn't forget those hands even if she were obliviated.

''Morning.'', came Draco's hard voice from the chair.

''Good morning.'' Hermione amswered, with a small smile.

''How are you feeling? You kinda freeked me out last night.''

''Um...sorry about that...'' Hermione said, frowning, ''...it was a nasty nightmare.''

''What was it about?'' Draco asked, eyeing her carefully.

'You idiot, you can't possibly be jealous...she had a NIGHTMARE , not a wet dream.'

'Oh, shut up, I just want to know why this Leo is so important for her to react the way she did, and who the hell is he anyway?''

'How should I know?' The small voice in his head replied.

'Then just shut up.'

'' I don't really feel like talking about that right now.'' Hermione said, looking down at her hands.

Draco's eyes never left hers. He could clearly see that she was hiding something. 'But what? Why?'. He nodded and looked down frowning.

Draco was a bit angry, why wouldn't she tell him about the dream?...Why wasn't she trusting him?...And more important...who the hell was LEO?

Questions...unanswered questions ran trough his head. He needed answers, and Hermione was the only person that could provide those answers. But now was not the time. She was visibly too shaken.

A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey broke the akward silence that had settled between them, along with Draco's train of thoughts, by walking out of her office.

''Mr Malfoy, you can leave now. Miss Granger won't be out before lunch. I needed to check on her anyway. So out you go. You can come back later if you want.'' She said, gesturing him towards the door.

Draco stood from the chair, kissed Hermione's forehead, muttered 'See you later' , and walked out of the room.

Hermione stood there watching him. After so many months of living together, sometimes she could read easily trough his cold mask. Yes, his face was expresionless, but not his eyes, not for her. And his eyes were showing three things : He was concerned - probably because he didn't know what to expect, or when to expect anymore; He was troubled - probably because she would tell him about the dream; and...he was angry - of course he would be angry with her, ever since they confessed their feelings for eachother, they had started sharing everything, and now, for the first time in months, she was hiding this dream. But she couldn't tell him...not yet.

Hermione watched as the elderly witch fused around her, asking her questions, casting diagnostic spells around her, and finally, one last spell over her stomach.

''Madam Pomfrey?''

''Yes dear?''

''Could you...tell me what it is? Hermione asked the matron, ''I know we've said we would wait until the birth, but... I really need to know.'' she pleaded.

''Of course dear, would you like me to call Mr Malfoy back?'' Pomfrey asked her, smiling.

''No...I know for sure he doesn't want to know yet, but I do.''

Pomfrey nodded and lifted her wand. She started muttering and waving her hand in a complex pattern over Hermione's stomach. When she was finished, yet again, a buble started floating over her, but this time there was no color, just a letter, a bright golden 'M'.

''M? What is that?'' Hermione asked.

''M stands for male, Miss Granger. Congratulations, you're going to have a boy. Now, you should rest for a few hours, and when you wake up, you are free to go.''

''Thank you.'' Hermione said to the retreating witch.

When the nurse left, Hermione folded her hands over her belly, closed her eyes and tilted her head back on the pillows.

''Leo...'' she muttered with a smile on her lips.

When she woke up, she was famished. She got up, changed her clothes, informed the nurse that she would be leaving, and headed towards the Great Hall. Oppening the doors, she searched for her blonde Slytherin, but he wasn't there. She saw Harry waving at her from Griffindor table, and headed his way.

''Hey Mione, how are you? Draco told me you were in the Hospital Wing. What happened?'' Harry asked as she took the seat beside him.

''Nothing to worry Harry. I just had a nightmare last night. A nasty one. And I ended up in there. Madam Pomfrey said I was in some kind of shock, that I was delirious.''

''What was the dream about?'' Harry asked, concern written all over his face.

''The usual...'' she said with a chuckle, ''...the snake.''

''Know something...I can't really understand why are you having these dreams. Until now it was me. Now, I can't even feel him. Yes I had that dream before school, but after that...nothing.''

''I've been thinking about that actually, I don't really understand, but I think it has something to do with the baby. He wants him...badly.''

''Him?''

''Yes.'' Hermione said, taking a bite of her toast.

''I thought you didn't want to know.''

''Yeah, well, after last night, I wanted to...I dreamt of him...Leo, that'll be his name.''

''Leo...nice. He has a constelation like his father.'' Harry chuckled.

''Yes...about the father...have you seen him? ''

''No, not since this morning when he told me about you. Maybe he's with his parents.''

''I'll go look.''

On her way to her common room, she was stopped by Ginny and Luna. Ginny was like a dancing flame. She was hugging Hermione, asking different questions about the baby, jumping and giggling all the time, and Luna...well Luna was her usual dreamy self.

Finally, she reached the portrait, wispered the password and slipped in.

Draco was on the couch, looking wery pale and tired. He hadn't acknoledged her yet.

''Draco...are you ok?'' Hermione asked, aproaching him slowly.

Draco just looked at her and frowned.

''Draco?..What's wrong?'' She asked, sitting beside him and placing her hand on his shoulder.

''What's wrong?'' Draco muttered, ''You tell me what's wrong Granger.'' He said standing.

Now Hermione knew that there must be something very wrong. He had called her 'Granger', he never called her that...not anymore.

''What do you mean?'' Hermione asked.

''Care to share your dream with me?''

Hermione was looking at him dumbfolded. This couldn't be just because of the dream. Could it? Why? Why is it so important for him to know the dream?

''Is it that necessary?''

''Why shouldn't it be? I panicked last night, I've never seen you act the way you did. Never. You start shouting in the middle of the night because of a god damned dream and I can't even know what was it about? Seems fair to you?'' Draco shouted.

Hermione had never seen him so upset. But that didn't give him the right to shout at her.

''Malfoy, what the hell is wrong with you?'' Hermione said irritated.

''Oh, so it's Malfoy now is it?''

''Well I think it is, as long as you call me Granger, don't you think?''

''Don't change the subject. What was the dream about?'' Draco asked.

''You know what...I came here with the intention to tell you all about it, but I don't think you deserve to know.'' Hermione said, turning around, towards her room.

''Nice one Granger, you are about to have a baby with me, and you're shouting another man's name in your sleep, of course I don't deserve to know.'' Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, with her hand on the knob. So this is what it's all about. She thought. He's jealous. She turned around and looked at him bewildered.

''Is that what you think? Is that why you're angry?''

''What am I suposed to think? Who the hell is Leo?''Draco shouted.

''You're an idiot. Dit you know that?'' Hermione said, oppening the door to the bedroom.

''Don't try my patience...'' he said trough grinted teeth, ''...who is he?''

Hermione stepped in the bedroom and turned around, throwing him a glare.

''He's our son you idiot.'' She said slamming the door shut.

''DAMN!'' Draco cursed, closing his eyes. Why hadn't he thought of that? Of course, she was right...he was an idiot.

''How am I going to fix this one?'' he muttered, dropping on the couch.

''Bad thing jealousy, isn'it?'' Lucius's voice drawled from behind.

''Father...what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting.'' Draco said, facing his father.

''Don't worry about me. Now, what are you going to do about earning your forgiveness?''

''I have no idea.'' Draco sighed. ''Have any ideas?''

''I may have a few.'' Lucius grinned.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story.**

** I hope you like it! Please review.**

THE HIDDEN PROPHECY

16. Trouble.

The following week, Hermione was more frustrated with every day. She had expected at least one ''Sorry'', but no...no Malfoys don't say sorry. It was like a family motto or something. She was bloddy tired of Ron's chatter about Quidditch, now that she spent every meal with them, although she hadn't forgiven him about the letter he had sent, she accepted to at least sit at the table with them, she had to listen to Harry and Ron's 'strategyes', mostly Ron's, although Harry was the captain, oh, and of course, who could forget Pansy. Every day now she was at Hermione's every step. Honestly she was sticking to her, just like a chewing gum sticks on the bottom of a desk. But hey, she was trying. Hermione still didn't trust her, but she tryed to talk to her now and then. Ginny of course was going bonkers every time she saw Pansy, but no one could do anything. That girl had casted an Impervious at all insults, and wouldn't leave Hermione alone.

The curious thing though, was that she had never, not once asked about Draco. At this point, Hermione was grateful about that. She didn't want to hear anything about the prat.

Hermione sighed with relief on Friday night, as she entered the heads common room. Odd thing though, it was pitch black inside.

''Hello?'' she said, and stepped forward. Hermione lifted her foot sharply and took in a breath. She had stepped on something soft, and she surely remembered that the floor was hard, wood hard. She pulled her wand.

''Draco? Are you in here? Are you ok?'' she asked. No response.

Suddenly, small balls of light started floating around the room, getting bigger by the minute. The moment they were big enough, for her to see dimmly the room, she gasped.

The room had been transformed into a mirific wood. Around the walls, you could see trees, beautiful dark green trees, the floor was covered in young soft grass, fireflyes zooming around her, all around patches of flowers, spreading an enchanting perfume, there were roses, orchids, lillyes, you name it, some of them Hermione had never even seen before, let alone name them.

Hermione stepped again on the grass, intending to explore, it was afterall an opportunity to discover the charms around everything. One thing she didn't expect though, the moment both her feet touched the grass, the balls of light that had appeared (and that she recognised later as light faeryes) earlyer, came zumming trough the air, and started circling her from head to tow, before zooming back at the sealing. This time, Hermione didn't know if she should move or not. Her clothes had been transfigured in a one shoulder, greek stile, white dress, pure silk, her hair was up, with soft twisted locks framing her face. Before she could even let out the breath that she was holding, a round table for two had appeared in the middle of the 'meadow'. But it wasn't a simple table, no. It was as if it had just grown out of the grass, both table and chairs had 'roots' running deep down.

Hermione slowly aproached the table and touched it. It was real. It was as if she had stepped in one of her favourire fairytales.

Two familiar warm, strong arms encircled her from behind and she smiled.

''Draco...what is all this?''

''I wanted you to feel like the goddess that you are...and just to say I'm sorry for being an idiotic prat.'' Draco said, placing small kisses down her neck.

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned onto him. ''Just saying it would have been ok...but this...this is beautiful. How did you do it?''

''That...is for me to know...and for you to never find out.'' Draco said, chuckling.

''Draco...''

''Shush now. I didn't do this for you to just ask me what charms I used. I want us to have fun, one night just for us.''

Holding her with one arm, Draco waved his wand with the other, soft music started echowing trough the room, and a bottle of a sweet red wine, along with strawberies and cream appeared on the table.

Hermione was trully enchanted. This was the best night of her life. Everything was just perfect. The music was soft and calming, the wine was exquisite, and the strawberies her favourite. But most important, she was sharing this with the man she loved, the love of her life, the father of her son.

Slowly, days became weeks, and weeks became months. Hermione was now eight months pregnant and very heavy. Pansy had somehow befriended with Ginny, and they were now at her every pace, helping her with her books, or with anything that she was physicaly incapable of. Pansy had changed a lot, she was even glaring at any Slytherin who dared to look at Hermione. Hermione had started trusting her, not as much as she trusted Ginny, but still. She was grateful that she had them. Most of the students weren't talking to her, so at least she had two friends. It was very useful, especially when she got all emotional.

''Draco...'' Pansy said, one day in May, after she had helped Hermione reach her room for a little nap.

''What do you want Pansy?''

''Stop being such an idiot, I think I've proven my side. So shut up and listen. Something is going on.''

''What do you mean?'' Draco said, giving Pansy his full atention. He didn't trust pansy as Hermione, but he knew Pansy. And he knew when she was talking business.

''I heard Nott, Crabbe and Goyle talking last night. They're up to something.''

''What did you hear?''

''They were saying something about the best time to do it. What the 'it' is, don't ask, I don't know, but I'm sure it's something about you and Hermione. It has to be.''

''What do you sugest?''

''I don't know. They've excluded me fron their circle lately. Yes, I had orders to get close tou you two, but...''

''You what? You were ordered to get close to us?'' Draco asked, a murderous look in his eyes.

''Shut up you idiot. Yes, I was ordered, but Hermione had grown on me. I really do care about her. And the baby. That girl has changed me. And I think they've noticed. They don't tell me anything now.''

Draco was still looking at her a bit warryly, but he could see that Pansy was honest. Afterall, he had known her for the past seven years. And they had been pretty close. He knew her better than anyone.

''Where is Ginny?'' Draco asked.

''She'll be here in a few minutes, why?''

''We're going to talk to Dumbledore.''

''What? Why?'' Pansy asked, puzzled.

''It's time you knew some things.''

''So let me get this strait. Draco and Hermione's baby is fated to help Potter defeat the Dark Lord?'' Pansy asked.

They were in Dumbledore's office, along with Snape and McGonagall. They had told Pansy about the two profecyes, after, of course, Snape had his way and had administred her a dose of Veritaserum, and asked her a few questions, so they were sure of where her loyalties lyed.

''Yes, Miss Parkinson...'' Dumbledore said, ''...You knew that Voldemort wanted the child, but didn't know why. Now you do.''

''But this is crazy. Hermione is in danger, and you allow her to roam the corridors? Do you realise that anyone could snatch her anytime? Do you realise that as I was able to get close to her, anyone could as well?'' Pansy yelled.

''Miss Parkinson, you do realise that you are in the presence of the headmaster, do you?'' McGonagall said, glaring at the girl.

''Well, I don't bloddy care. If my godson, and he will be my godson...'' she said turning to a puzzled Draco,''...is in danger, I have a say in it. I want permision to stay in the heasd common room. I won't let Hermione out of my sight. If Leo is the power to destroy that bastard, then I want to help.'' Pansy said, eyeing daggers to the adults.

''Pansy, you can't stay in our common room, there's no room for you, and honestly, you're with Hermione all else can you do?'' Draco said.

''What do you mean there's no room, there are two dormitories, for Merlin's sake, and you and Hermione share yours.''

Draco sighed, '' The other room is ocupied by my mother and father.''

''Narcissa and Lucius are here? So that's why no one could find them. Why didn't you tell me?''

''Miss Parkinson, I'm sure Mr Malfoy will tell you everything, but we have other matters at hand that need tending.'' Dumbledore said. '' Is there any chance that you will find out what the plan is?''

''I don't know, maybe. I'll try.'' Pansy sighed. She knew what she had to do. And she knew that it was only Voldemort's fault.

''We can't tell Hermione about this.'' Draco said.

''Why not?'' Pansy asked.

''She's stressed as it is with the baby coming in a couple of weeks, so if we tell her this, she'll freak out.''

''I think Mr Malfoy is right. Miss Granger has enough on her hands, more than she can handle at the moment. Do we agree ti keep this a secret?'' Dumbledore said.

''Agreed.'' sounded four vouces in unison.

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm working on another storry, but I promise to continue this one as well. Please R&R. Thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story.**

** A/N: Seems that I have a thing for duels. I just love imagining them. I don't know if I describe them as I see them, but that's for you to tell me. How do you see the scene? Do you like it? Should I add something? Should I deleate the whole scene and rewrighte the whole chapter? Please review and give me your oppinion. Thank you. Hope you like it.**

THE HIDDEN PROPHECY

17. Complications.

'One week to go.' Hermione was repeating those words in her head. She was feeling very tired. She was huge, it was exausting, it was hot, her back was hurting, and she needed a walk...

Silently creeping out of bed and out of the common room, Hermione sighed with pleasure at the slight brease coming from the open windows. She shed her slippers by the portrait hole and started walking barefooted trough the halls. For her, summer had come too soon. It was too bloddy hot for her own liking. The cold stone was doing miracles for her swollen feet, it was a blessing, but just not enough. Slowly, she went down the flight of stairs, not that she could quickly anyway, she couldn't even see her feet, and oppened the front doors.

The outside breze was even better than the inside one roaming the corridors.

She stepped on the grass, tickling her, making her aware of the fact that she was still barefooted, and started walking towards the Black Lake.

The water was cool and calming, even the Giant Squid seemed to enjoy itself, splashing water all around.

A few minutes later, she thought she heard something behind her, so she turned around, wand in hand, scanning the grounds with her eyes. Seeing nothing, she shrugged the thought away, no one could get on the grounds anyway. Deciding that it was time to get back to bed, she started walking towards the castle. A few feet away, she jerked in pain as she stepped on a pebble and bent down to rub her foot, unaware of the red beam of light that had just passed above her head.

Cursing under her breath, for leaving her slippers, and straightening herself, she quickly stepped away, avoiding a second jet of red light.

As fast as she could, she cast a protection shield, just in time to crumble when hit by another curse. She started throwing hexes and curses towards the four cloaked figures standing a few feet away from her. A few minutes passed this way, throwing and avoiding curses, but it was too much for her in her state, she knew she wasn't going to last much longer, right now she was no match for four Death Eaters.

She hesitated a moment, having barely time to tap her wand on the bracelet on her wrist, before being hit squarely in the chest with a hex.

The moment Hermione's wand touched her bracelet, five persons jerked awake in their beds, in the castle.

In a matter of seconds, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Snape and Dumbledore were running trough the castle in search for Hermione.

Both Lucius and Narcissa had grown to like the girl in the months spent there, so, they demanded to be linked to one of the protection spells that were cast over her. The specific spell, allowed the linked person to sense when the other person was in danger...mortal danger.

Draco was about to shout her name one more time, when he heard her screams trough an open window.

He went livid as he started screaming for the others and running outside. He knew Hermione could take on even two or three at the time, but not now...not a week before giving birth.

Outside, he started searching frantikally the grounds, when they finally spotter the small group of people by the lake.

Both Lucius and Draco started running and throwing curses, as Belatrix cast another Cruciatus on Hermione, causing her to howl with the excrutiating pain.

Moments later, a battle started between them. Dolohov, Lestrange and Crabbe Sr. were fighting fiercely.

Lucius was mercyles, throwing Unforgiveble after Unforgiveble at Dolohov, but he was very skilled in dueling, so he was able to avoid them with some ease.

Snape was batling Crabbe Sr., he had hated the man since he had met him, his son was as idiot as he was, but Crabbe Sr. was cruel enough to enjoy hurting people, thus, he knew some nasty curses, and Dumbledore had taken on Rudolphos Lestrange, a man as cruel and insane as his wife.

From above, it all looked like a fireworks display. Purple, gold, red, blue and green lights were dancing around Hogwarts's grounds, as each pair was fighting for their lifes.

When Narcissa and Draco were finally able to reach Hermione, she had already slipped into unconciousness.

Narcissa fired a stunning spell at her sister, who expertly avoided it jumping out of the hex's path, and away from Hermione.

''Cissa? Honestly now...a mudblood? What has become of you?'' Belatrix said, shaking her head. ''Where have you been anyway? I was looking for you.''

''What for, Bella? Do you really want to finish me off yourself so badly?'' Narcissa's eyes were sparkling with anger. Hermione may have been a muggle-born, but Draco loved her and she was about to give birth to her grandchild, and a heir at that. Narcissa loved her for that part. It wasn't only that that had made her protect the girl. Durring the last months of their stay at the castle, Hermione had showed them only respect, she was sweet and caring. Afterall, if it hadn't been for her that awful night, Lucius may not have survived.

''Oh, Cissa, I'd never do that to you.'' Belatrix drawled in a fake sweet voice, before starting to throw curses at her sister.

While Narcissa started dueling Belatrix, Draco rushed to Hermione's side. He almosr threw up at the site of her. It might have been dark, but the full moon allowed him to see the pool of blood that surounded her from the waist down, her visibly broken leg and the numerous cuts on her skin. At that moment he would have been glad to murder his aunt, but his mother was doing a pretty good job.

Thankful, somehow, that Hermione was unconcious, not alowing her to feel the pain, he scooped her in his arms, quickly cast a protection shield around them, and started running towards the castle.

With his hand on her back, he could feel her heart starting to slow down, and he started running faster than he had ever ran.

As he reached the Hospital Wing, he kicked the door open and started shouting.

''MADAM POMFREY! HELP!''

''Mr Malfoy, why are you...oh lord, what happened?''

Two words from Draco and everything was explained. ''Death Eaters.''

Madam pomfrey started casting spell after spell on Hermione, Healing charms mostly, and diagnosis spells.

''Oh, Merlin...''the matron gasped.

''What?''

''Go get professor McGonagall, I need help. The baby is coming.''

''I'm not leaving. I can help.'' Draco said.

''Mr Malfoy...''

''I'm not leaving and that's final.'' Draco barked, glaring at the matron.

Pomfrey sighed, nodded, and conjured a patronus for McGonagall.

''Well, Mr Malfoy, if you're so adamant in staying, make yourself useful before I wake her up. I need a basin with warm water, a towel and a warm blanket.'' Pomfrey said.

Draco didn't even move, he just pulled his wand and conjured exactly what the nurse asked. Never leaving Hermione's side.

Moments later, McGonagall came rushing trough the door, still in her night wear.

''Poppy, is everything set?''

''Yes, Mr Malfoy took care of everything. Now, I'll wake her up, I can't bring the child if the mother isn't concious. And I belive I'll need professor Snape.''

McGonagall nodded and sent a patronus.

Pomfrey sighed and cast 'Enervare'. At once Hermione started shouting, Draco took her hand and started petting her head and saying shooting words in her ear.

''Oh, God it hurts...''

''Deep breaths Miss Granger...deep breaths.''

''Madam Pomfrey, you needed me?'' Snape asked, rushing in the room.

''Professor I need pain potions, and anything that can help with the efect of the Cruciatus.''

Snape nodded and rushed away.

''Let's go Miss Granger, you can start pushing.''

''I can't...it hurts...''

''I know...but if you don't you'll loose your son.''

Hermione widened her eyes, started crying, but did what the nurse requested.

''Very good...two more pushes and you will hold your son.''

Push!

The pain was excrutiating. As if Belatrix had cast another Cruciatus on her. She was squezing Draco's hand so hard that she thought she might brake a bone, but he didn't complain. He never told her to stop, he just kept wispering shooting words in her ear.

Push!

She could feel herself lose every bit of strenght. But she had to do this. Her son had to live. One more time...just one more.

With one last push, Hermione felt somehow relieved, and she heard Draco laugh as their son gave his first shout.

''You did it Hermione, you did it love. He's beautiful.'' Draco said, kissing her forehead.

Hermione smiled. ''Leo.'' she wispered, before slipping into unconciousness again.

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm working on another storry, but I promise to continue this one as well. Please review. Thanks.**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story.**

** A/N: Chapter 18 folks. I think I'l write another two or three more. To be honest, I'm sad and happy at the same time. Sad because it's about to end, and happy because I'll finish my first story. I'm crazy right? :) Please review and give me your oppinion. Thank you. Hope you like it.**

THE HIDDEN PROPHECY

18. Disturbing news.

Hermione blinked rapidly at the blinding light that was pouring trough the windows. For one moment, she couldn't understand what she was doing in the Hospital Wing, until the events of the previous night crashed back on her.

She stood quickly, causing the room to spin.

''Mione, calm down, are you ok?'' Draco asked. He had stayed with her all night.

''What happened? The baby?'' Hermione was desperatly running her hands on her, once again, flat stomach.

''He's ok love...''Draco said grinning, ''...he's with my mother.'' he pointed to the other side of the room, where Narcissa was seated by the window with the baby in her arms, and acting like a child in a candy store. She was laughing, frowning, crying, pouting and making different faces at the small bundle in her arms.

Hermione cracked a smile and leaned back on the pillow. ''What happened?''

''Well...we caught Crabbe Sr. and father killed Dolohov, but Bella and Rudolphus managed to get away.''

''How did they even get on the grounds?''

''We don't know yet. Dumbledore suspects someone from the inside. We would have thought Snape, but he hadn't a clue. And he did fight for us. He was injured pretty bad too.'' Draco said, shaking his head.

''Oh God, is he ok? Did anybody else get injured?''

''Just my father, he got a slashing curse, but he's fine now. But let's talk about something else...like why the hell were you outside at four o'clock in the morning?'' Draco asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his cest.

Hermione gulped lowdly, causing Draco to force away a grinn. Yes she wasn't suposed to be outside, she should have told someone. But no...Hermione Granger the brave Griffindor, who wasn't afraid of anything had to go by herself. 'Bloddy Griffindors', Draco thought. Now he was looking down at her biting her lip. She knew she was in trouble, she had no excuse for wandering on Hogwarts grounds at that hour, especially alone. She knew the risks, although at Hogwarts, there were risks.

''Umm...I was...hot?'' Hermione hesitated.

Draco lifted a perfect blonde brow. ''Is that a question or a statement?''

''A statement...'' Hermione sighed. ''...ok, look, Im sorry...I wasn't thinking...''

Draco blinked several times in mock shock. ''Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger? If you weren't thinking, then you are not her. She usually overthinks her actions, you know...''

''Oh, stop it, don't look at me like that. If you were pregnant you'd understand.''

''Hermione's right, Draco. Stop teasing her. She did a mistake and that's that. Both Hermione and Leo are ok now. Stop fussing.'' Narcissa said, bringing the new-born to his mother.

Hermione looked down at her son and gasped. He had Draco's features, her light tanned skin, chocholate brown hair and silver eyes. He was beautiful. ''Leo...my Leo...'' she gushed.

Draco grinned at the sight of mother and son. His son. His future wife. The love of his life.

Who would have thought that the rich, spoiled, pureblood, Draco Malfoy would fall in love with a muggle-born, a bookworm, a know-it-all, but a beautiful one at that. Yet again, let alone Draco Malfoy, and let's look towards the Death Eater extraordinaire, a cruel wizard who loved to torture muggles. Lucius Malfoy had defended her last night and got injured in the process. The wizarding worls was changing already. The truth is that when a bloodthirsty maniac threatens a mother and her unborn son...you have to be someone insane as Belatrix Lestrange to enjoy it. And in that matter, both Draco and Lucius had sworn to kill Belatrix. Sworn to make her suffer, as she had made Hermione suffer.

Two sets of screams could be heard echoing trough Riddle Mannor. The Dark Lord was furious. He had sent Dolohov, Crabbe Sr. and the Lestranges to retrieve the baby at all costs, and what does he get back? Just the Lestranges. No Dolohov. No Crabbe Sr, and most certainly no baby. He was actually very angry for losing Dolohov. He was one of his best, after Belatrix of course. The woman was as fast as the lightening. But...she deserved punishment. Her insane mind had wanted to play with the mudblood, thus, losing both mother and baby. The orders had been simple. If the baby was born...take the baby, if not...take the mother. And it was a 'one chance only'.

''You disobeyed...CRUCIO!'' Voldemort roared.

''All you had to do was take the child, or the mother...Why did you have to linger?''

''My Lord...''

''Silence...CRUCIO!''

Voldemort was so furious, he could barely breathe. He had lost a big battle...yes a battle, but not the war. The child was a source of raw power...a power that would ensure him the win. An easy win. Plus, the prophecy said that the child would be his heir. Yes he was imortal, but it wouldn't do bad to have a heir. And it was good that the child came from his initial pick. Voldemort had chosen Draco Malfoy as heir. Not officially, but he had. The boy was smart, strong, young...a perfect choice.

Rudolphus was trying to no avail to stand up. He had received punishment before, but not like this. He was a strong man, but to be under the Cruciatus curse for more than an hour was a bit much. Belatrix, crawled her way to her master's feet, she was in terrible pain, but she couldn't show any emotion. Showing emotion in front of the Dark Lord meant another hour of torture. She may have been cruel, but she loved herself. Her body could endure just so much.

''My Lord...forgive us.''

''You don't deserve to be forgiven, Bella. You have failed me...'' Voldemort said, ''...Gather the others...start training. Hogwarts will fall in one month time. They won't know what hit them. And get Severus.''

''But...My Lord...he betraied us...''

''Do as I say, Bella...''

Aurors had been summoned at the castle to patrol and protect. They couldn't afford another atack. Yes they had placed the same protection charms around the baby, but they could do no good. Voldemort didn't want to kill the child. If it were to be kidnaped, they wouldn't know where he was.

Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin were patroling three days after the atack. Reaching the tree line of the Forbidden Forest they heard strange sounds. They quickly pulled their wands and sent sparks in the night. Meaning they had found something. In matter of seconds, about ten Aurors were gathered together and advancing trough the trees.

One of the young Aurors, named William, was the one that found the source of the sounds.

''Here...'', the young Auror shouted.

There, at the base of a tree, laid none other that Severus Snape. Barely breathing. The Aurors moved quickly and brought his broken form to the Hospital Wing.

Albus Dumbledore sat on the chair beside his bed and lowered his head in his hands. He remembered the night that young Severus Snape had come to him, to warn him about the Potters, and his promise to do anything if they were protected. Severus's love for Lilly Evans had made him see the true form of the Dark Lord. Severus had begged Voldemort to spare her, but the Dark Lord didn't even want to hear him. Voldemort considered them a threat, and they had to die. That was the night that Severus Snape decided to become a spy for the right side of the front. That was the night he decided to protect Harry Potter at all costs. Even if his life was on the line.

Now he was laing on the bed in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, unconcious and barely alive.

He had been summoned that night by the Dark Lord. Dumbledore had left it at his decision. He knew the risk. He would be alive afterwards, or dead. He was somewhere in between.

Voldemort had started talking with him as he normaly did, but then, he acused Snape of betrayal and left Belatrix to torture him. 'The traitor's reward', Voldemort had said. Actually, he was lucky to be alive. For Belatrix, it had been like a hunt. They had destroyed his wand and alowed him to run. Severus had taken a few bad curses, but he was able to run, and at some point to Apparate away. Without a wand, it was a nasty business. So he had also splinched. He had almost lost his left arm. But it was worth it. Being a Legillimens, he was able to have a glimpse at Belatrix's mind, and so, retrieve important information for the Order.

In his subconcious he knew he had to wake up. He had to fight his way away from the darkness that threatened to overcome him. He had work to do. He had to help in the demise of the Dark Lord.

He started hearing voices...distant voices. At first he thought them to be spirits, there to take him away. But then again it sounded like...Lucius?

''...Merlin, you idiot...why did you go? Wake the hell up. My grandson needs an uncle you know. You're not allowed to die. I won't let you. Wake up already...'

Yes, it had to be, that damn arogant voice... he would recognise that voice anywhere. Lucius Malfoy had been his friend from the day he had been sorted in Slytherin. His words caused a small smile to creep his way to the surface, on Severus's face.

''I see...you're mocking me. Wake the hell up you imbecile. You just had to go, didn't you? Didn't you learn your lesson from me?...'' Lucius said. He was glad thet his friend was allright. Severus Snape was his only true frient, and Lucius couldn't afford to lose him.

''...one...month...'', the words left Severus's lips, more in a breathless tone than his cold, silky voice.

''What?'' Lucius said, furowing.

''One...month...atack...''

''What does that mean?''

''Dark L...Voldemort...will atack ...in ...one ...month...'' too tired to continue, Severus fell in the arms of dreamless sleep. But he managed to pass his information. That was the important. Nothing else.

Lucius widened his eyes and darted towards Dumbledore's office. He was running like a madman, causing the students to look at him with wide eyes. Everyone knew Lucius Malfoy. Pureblood, half-blood or muggle-born. Everyone knew he was a Death Eater. Seeing him run trough the school's corridors was a shock to them, most important, he was running towards the headmaster's office.

Reaching the statue, saying the password and darting up the stairs, Lucius had only one thought.

''The war starts now.''

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm working on another storry, but I promise to continue this one as well. Please review. Thanks.**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story.**

** A/N: Chapter 19 folks. Is it me, or is this chapter a bit awkward? What do you think? Should I change anything? Please review and give me your oppinion. Thank you. Hope you like it.**

THE HIDDEN PROPHECY

19. Brewing.

Severus's head was pounding. He hadn't had such a headache in a very long time…to be exact since that fool Weasley and Potter had crashed that bloody car into the Womping Willow. Even to open his eyes was a burden. It hurt. He tried to sit up, but it was impossible. He groaned. Snape knew that he had no chance to get out of the damn Hospital Wing, he had been injured pretty badly. To hell with Bellatrix. That bitch had to die.

He knew he was making a mistake by going there. He knew that the others must have told Voldemort that he fought for the other side. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He wasn't thinking straight at the time. What if Voldemort decided to kill him on the spot? Come to think of it, he was lucky for being chased by Bellatrix.

A smile crept on his lips remembering Lucius's words. Or at least he thought he remembered them. It mustn't have been a dream. No. He had indeed been an idiot. Lucius was right.

Snape tried to look around, to his left was a discarded chair. Of course, he didn't expect anyone to be there when he woke up. On the night table were a few potion bottles, some full, some empty. He sighed and turned to his right. A sea of bushy brown curls were resting on two thin arms.

''Miss Granger?'', his voice was hoarse, and shocked. Hermione Granger was at his bedside. He had expected maybe Narcissa, but maybe not even her. Hermione Granger had never given a damn about him. And why would she? He had always treated her bad. As a Gryffindor, she was a target of his mocking, especially when she was grazing his brain with that hand of hers. Always in the air. Always with the perfect answers. But the moment she sat by his side…his opinion changed dramatically.

Hermione groaned and rubbed her stiff neck. She and Narcissa were taking shifts with Severus. Not that they had to, but they wanted to. Narcissa knew how her husband was after one of Voldemort's angered fits, and he was her husband's best friend, and Hermione because Severus Snape had risked his life for her and her son. He may have been a Death Eater once, but he was changed. He was a good man.

''Professor…'' she whispered, ''…you're awake.''

Severus just couldn't trust his voice, so he nodded. He knew that if he spoke that moment, all of his emotions would spill. He was grateful, bewildered, shocked…and a few others. He just couldn't get past the shock of Hermione Granger sitting at his bedside.

Hermione's first thought at the site of Snape's shocked expression was…'I shouldn't have been here'….she knew that Snape didn't like her, but he had risked his life for her. It was her duty to help as much as she could.

''I'll go get Madam Pomfrey.'' she said starting to get up.

''Wait…'' came Severus's hoarse voice from the bed. ''Why are you here Miss Granger?''

Hermione frowned. ''Sorry professor if my presence is disturbing you…I'll go get Madam Pomfrey…and I'll go…''Hermione said and quickly walked away.

Severus frowned. That wasn't what he had meant. He was just shocked for Merlin's sake. Did she expect him to jump out of bed and kiss her hands or something? A simple thank you would have been good but she didn't give him the chance. Oh well, that'll have to wait.

Madam Pomfrey fussed around him for about half hour with different spells and potions, refused to let him go for another day and knocked him out again with a potion. This was indeed the worse day of his life.

Two days later, he was finally out of the Hospital wing and in his chambers. His left leg still hurt, from a poisonous arrow that had went trough his upper thigh, but all in all he was ok. At least he had to be. There was a potion that needed brewing and it needed all his strength.

Hermione had gone all the way to be out of his way. This actually disturbed him at some extent. He wanted to apologize, and she was playing 'hard to get'.

Just as he was about to let it go, Minerva of all people came up with an idea.

''So, Severus, when are you going to start the potion?'' Minerva asked.

''As soon as I get the final ingredient. I've owled the apothecary, but it's very rare and hard to get. Should be here in two days at most.''

''If I understood it well, it's a very difficult potion, right?''

''Yes…''

''Shouldn't you get some help with it? I mean you were in the Hospital wing only two days ago. You should still be tired and in pain.''

Snape regarded her with one of his famous death glares. ''I'm not that breakable, you know. But I think you're right. Have anybody in mind?''

''Actually I do…can't you think of anybody?''

Snape threw her a quizzical look, then realization dawned on him. He nodded and exited the transfiguration professor's office.

Hermione was biting hard on her lip, standing in front of the potions classroom.

About twenty minutes ago, an owl had flown trough her bedroom window, carrying a letter from Snape.

'Miss Granger,

I would like to offer you the chance of helping me with a potion.

It would be my pleasure if you'd consider assisting me.

Sincerely SS.'

Hermione had thought of it for the past twenty minutes. She even considered telling Draco to go instead of her. But the letter was addressed to her, and she just couldn't reject the idea if learning a new potion. Damn her learning mania.

Snape wasn't the nicest of all people, but to ask her for help, meant he trusted her and trusted her skills.

Hermione drew a deep breath and knocked on the door.

''Come in…''

''You asked to see me sir?'' Hermione asked as she slipped trough the door inside the classroom.

The classroom was as usual, only a bit more lighted. A medium sized silver cauldron was placed on the professor's desk, and different jars and little boxes were placed neatly around it.

''Yes, Miss Granger…''Snape said, looking up from the paper he was scribing on, ''…I'd like your help with this specific potion. It's the one that Mr. Potter is supposed to drink. I thought it wise if I'm not the only person who knows how to brew it.''

Hermione's eyes went wide. This was indeed a great opportunity. Not only was she about to learn a new potion, but it was a very strong potion, and one that didn't exist in any book.

Hermione nodded and went around the desk, she picked up the parchment that contained the instructions and started reading.

It was indeed a difficult potion. It was supposed to brew in three weeks time and it required specific stirring and timeline for the ingredients to be added.

They started chopping and powdering ingredients in silence. At one point Severus sighed and turned his head towards Hermione.

''Thank you…'' he muttered.

Hermione's knife stopped mid cut. Severus Snape, Slytherin head of house, Death Eater thanked her…and she had no idea why.

''No need to thank me professor. I just hope that this potion helps us as it should….''

''I'm not talking about this…although it should include this as well. I meat to thank you for taking care of me in the Hospital Wing…you didn't give me the chance the other night.''

Hermione turned towards him and gave a smile. ''Again, there's no need to thank me. You risked your life for me and my son. It was the least that I could do.''

Snape just nodded and went back to powdering the dragon scales.

''How is Leo by the way?'' Snape asked after a few minutes of silence.

''Very good. He's more like Draco every day. I think he even snorted the other day when I tried to dress him in some muggle baby clothes.'' Hermione said and smiled.

Snape blinked at her a few times and started laughing. To say that Hermione was shocked would be an understatement. Her eyes went wide at the professor's laugh. She had never seen Snape smile, let alone laugh like that. But she was happy that she was the reason for his laughter, and that she was able to see, at some extent, a different part of Severus Snape.

''Will it be ready in time, professor?'' Hermione asked.

''I believe the Dark Lord will attack in little over a month. This potion requires three weeks. We'll be way ahead of him.'' Snape answered.

Hermione nodded and continued with her task.

''My Lord…everyone is here.'' Bellatrix said

''Be ready at any moment…''Voldemort said, stroking Naggini's head, ''…Be ready day or night. They won't know what hit them. Hogwarts will be ours.''

Sounds of agreement could be heard trough the group. Thankfully the mask they wore didn't allow the concerned or horrified expressions of some to show.

Yes, they were horrified. Some of them still had children there, and many of them weren't so pleased with the idea of serving the Dark Lord for the rest of their lives.

''Any time this month, you will be summoned. I will not tell you when, you will just have to be patient. One thing though. If anybody touches the mother and child, they will be dead in the second they do.'' Voldemort's red eyes were on the crowd. Some of them unintentionally took a step backwards. Voldemort saw it and narrowed his eyes.

''My Lord…we understand you want the child….but what do you need the mud blood for?'' Bellatrix asked.

Voldemort smirked. ''Bella, my dear, if her child is supposed to be my heir, and he is no child of mine…imagine what power might have a child of my own blood.''

Bellatrix felt her blood start to boil.''But My Lord…she's a mudblood.'' She said trough gritted teeth.

''That, Bella, is none of your business. When I kill Harry Potter, she will become one of us. Either she wants it or not.'' Voldemort's loud laugh sent shivers trough the crowd.

Bellatrix was as angry as hell. She would kill the girl if it was the last thing she'd do.

**A/N: Please review. Thanks.**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story.**

** A/N: Chapter 20 folks. What do you think? Should I change anything? I was thinking of wrighting an Epilogue as well. Please review and give me your oppinion. Thank you. Hope you like it.**

THE HIDDEN PROPHECY

20. The power he knows not.

''The time has come my friends. Tomorrow night…Hogwarts will fall, and so will Harry Potter. Soon the wizarding world will be at our feet.''

Hogwarts was packed. Order members, Aurors, students, parents, were all preparing for the fight. The students that didn't want to fight were sent to safe houses along with their parents. Those that stayed were mostly the DA members and a few sixth years along with their parents. At that moment, the Great Hall was as silent as a graveyard, nobody would talk, you could hear a whisper now and then, but it would be someone asking if there were any news. Everybody was waiting for the blow.

Hermione and Severus had successfully brewed the potion, and were now waiting for the proper moment to give it to Harry. It had been a little problem with the child's blood. Although assured that Leo will not be harmed, Draco had made a scene. He just couldn't understand how Hermione was so calm about the whole thing. He couldn't understand how they would be able to take blood without harming the baby. Finally, Hermione decided to take the problem in her own hands. She binded and silenced Draco and demonstrated the spell witch would extract a few drops of the blood without the need to inflict an injury.

That month all classes were canceled, and the only lesson available was the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Every student, parent and teacher knew how to defend themselves and how to damage. They were ready for whatever would be thrown their way. Or so they hoped.

Draco had begged Hermione to stay with Narcissa and the baby, but she would have none of it. Narcissa had taught her some useful hexes and she was eager to try them.

It was a Friday evening at dinner when the Great Hall froze at the sound of Voldemort's amplified voice.

''Harry Potter, you have ten minutes to come outside. You have ten minutes to decide the fates of your friends. Who will it be Harry Potter? You ? Or every single soul that resides in the castle at this moment? You decide.''

The voice stopped and everybody stood.

Narcissa took Leo and exited the Great Hall with a few parents along with their children and headed towards the Room of Requirement. Some of the people in Hogsmeade decided to take cover at Hogwarts, and so, mothers and children were to hide in the Room of Requirement and the fathers were to fight.

There were about a hundred members of the army of the Light, but they didn't know the numbers of the Dark. They just hoped they would be the winning side.

''Are you ready Potter?'' Snape asked, giving Harry the potion.

Harry eyed the bottle and nodded. He took it and drank it in one gulp. The moment he did so, everybody that was near him took a step back. He started glowing. A pure gold light encircled him from head to toe. Harry was lifted from the ground and hovered a few moments above the ground. He was still glowing when he touched the floor, he opened his eyes and everybody could see that his eyes were no longer emerald green, but amber.

''I'm ready.'' Harry said. He took a look around and spoke again. ''This is our chance. This is our chance to end this. He knows I won't be going out there alone. Be on your guard at every pace. Be careful, and think of your loved ones. We will win this.''

Hermione brushed a tear and took Draco's hand. 'Be safe my Leo', she thought as they walked trough the big oak doors towards the grounds.

The sky was dark, but they had a bit of light from the full moon. They were actually lucky that Remus had managed to convince Ferenir Greyback not to intervene. The werewolfs had decided that it was to their best interests not to pick sides. Afterall, if they picked Voldemort and he lost, the Ministry of Magic would ban them from the wizarding world, and if they were to side with Dumbledore and he lost, Voldemort might kill them. So staying out they had a chance to survive this and not get banned.

Draco's hand tightened the grip on Hermione's hand as the shadows started moving from the Forbidden Forest.

Lucius was standing on Hermione's other side, with a hand on her shoulder, and narrowed his eyes at Bellatrix who was madly laughing at them.

A slim, tall figure stepped forward from the cloaked men at the same time as Harry stepped forward from their lines.

''Harry Potter…you do realize that you have made the worse mistake of your life? I'll give you one more chance to save them. Take the child and come to me.'' Voldemort said, tilting his head to the left and taking Harry's appearance for the first time that night. He narrowed his eyes. The boy looked different somehow, but he couldn't put his finger on exactly how.

Harry smirked. ''You'll put your slimy hands on my godson the day I die.''

''Then that day has come, Harry Potter…'' he smirked back, '' Remember…'' he said to the Death Eaters, ''…the child and mother are not to be touched.''

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes and scanned the crowd for Hermione. Hermione on her part, met Bellatrix's deathly glare with a smirk and her chin up. Hearing Voldemort's orders, her head started twirling with thoughts. If they were not allowed to touch her, she had an advantage. With Narcissa's spells she could do quite some damage.

''Bellatrix is mine.'' Hermione whispered to the two men beside her. Lucius and Draco exchanged a satisfied look and nodded. Hermione Granger was quite a tornado when she wanted to.

All of a sudden, curses started slashing the air.

Hermione was back to back with Draco and sending as many curses as she could. Having Draco behind her, she knew he would be somewhat protected. She did have an advantage.

At one point she saw Bellatrix slowly advancing to her, and Hermione tensed. ''I'll be back.'' she whispered to Draco. Draco nodded, looking with a smirk on his face towards his aunt, and returned to the battle.

''Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little mudblood lost amongst purebloods? You should be ashamed of yourself for even thinking that you'd be worthy of the Malfoy name.'' Bellatrix spat.

''Well, Lucius didn't seem to be bothered by my blood. And neither Draco for that matter.'' Hermione smiled sweetly at her nemesis.

''That pure excuse of a boy isn't even a man enough to claim his inheritance. The Dark Lord wanted him to be his heir.''

''But he has other plans now, doesn't he?'' Hermione cut her off. ''You think I'm not worthy of the Malfoy name, but I think that your Master sees me worthy of himself. Doesn't he?'' Hermione said, lifting her chin.

Bellatrix's eyes were becoming red with her rage. The mudblood had to die. And she was the one to do it. She lifted her wand and started firing the darkest spells that she knew. She couldn't risk throwing the killing curse. If the Dark Lord saw her fighting the girl, she would be dead before the curse would even hit her.

Lucius and Snape were fighting McNair and Nott side by side, and Draco was fighting Goyle Sr., although keeping his eyes on Hermione.

The battle was at full force within fifteen minutes. Killing curses were flying everywhere. It seemed that no one was counting anymore. Death Eaters were falling one after the other like pawns off a chess table.

Voldemort had decided at last to confront Harry in one to one duel, and were now fighting fiercely. Voldemort was sending killing curse after killing curse at Harry, but he just seemed to absorb them. He had been hit by at least ten Avada Kedavra, but he was still living and fighting. Voldemort on his part, was trying to avoid Harry's curses as best as he could, but everyone could see that he was starting to tire. At one point the managed to hit Harry with a disarming spell, and his wand flew off his hand.

''Well, Harry…you're wandless…you can do nothing now…'' Voldemort smirked.

The battle had somewhat stopped, and almost everybody was watching them. Hermione had managed to stun and bind Bellatrix, and she was now standing with Draco by Lucius and Snape, watching as well.

''You think so Tom?'' Harry asked.

''How dare you…you half-blood. You have no right….''

''But I do have, I have the right to call you as I wish. You murdered my parents. And you call me a half-blood Tom? What would you call yourself then? Do your minions know that their master…the one that claims that pure-blooded families are the best in society…is actually a half-blood himself?'' Harry taunted.

Hermione honestly wanted to go to Harry and slap him across the face. The idiot was without a wand, and taunting Voldemort. Draco saw her tense and grabbed her waist. He knew Hermione too well by now. She wanted to do something, but he just couldn't allow it.

Along with Hermione's gasp, several others were heard within the crowd. Several Death Eaters even pulled their masks, and were now sending murderous glares at Voldemort.

''You ignorant, stupid brat. Power is most important, not blood. But you see…in the wizarding society, the pure-blooded families have the most power, and I shall be their master. Along with my heir and his mother.''

At that statement Draco narrowed his eyes and unconsciously his grip on Hermione's waist tightened. Lucius and Severus instinctively took a step closer to the pair.

Harry clapped his hands three times.'' Bravo Tom. What can I say…good plan. But one question though, what makes you think that you will get your filthy hands on my godson?''

Hermione noticed that when Harry clapped his hands, everything went a little darker. She threw a glance towards the skies and she noticed thick, dark storm clouds starting to gather. She frowned and returned to the conversation.

''Well, I'll put it this way…anyone who stays in my way will be killed.''

''Really now?'' Harry lifted his brows. ''Tom, are you getting too old, or is your vision blurry? Have you noticed that the only ones who have fallen are your Death Eaters?''

Voldemort frowned and risked a glance around. It was true. More than half of the Death Eaters were down, and the rest were circled, with no way of escape.

''But how….''

''You see Tom…'' Harry said, clapping again, ''…I'm protecting them…whant to know how?''

Voldemort was glaring at him.

''I'll tell you. It's not only that I'm using the same ancient magic that my mother used, it's also the fact that you didn't hear the rest of the newest prophecy. You counted only on the half that you liked. Did you even know that there was another half?''

Voldemort looked dumb folded.

''Thought not. Want to hear it?

'The world's fate lays within two enemies' hearts

One shall have wisdom, the other shall have the power

Together they shall wield the greatest weapon

With a bond of fate will come

The union between the light and the darkness

The union between white magic and dark magic

The union between ice and fire

A union between the snake and the lion

Trough this union, a child shall be conceived

Heir to the Dark Lord, or the power to destroy him

Shall the child be taken

The war will be lost for the light

The darkness will rise

Shall he be protected

The darkness shall fall

Once and for all

Father and mother, both will fight

To protect their child

The little one's power

Will be of help to the Chosen One

One potion shall be needed

For the power to be shared

The Chosen One shall have the power

That the Dark Lord knows not

The Chosen One's power shall be amplified

And the Dark Lord shall be vanquished.'

I found it fascinating. Don't you think?''

Every one who hadn't heard the prophecy widened their eyes and gasped. The ones that had, just smiled.

With a third clap of Harry's hand, Hermione noticed that the sky lightened and a low thunder was heard.

Voldemort looked as if he couldn't breath. He had also noticed the change in the atmosphere and he looked almost…frightened?

''Shall we continue our duel now Tom?'' Harry smiled. He had started to rub his hands together, causing small sparks of gold light to erupt from them. Everybody cautiously took a step back.

Harry was standing in front of Voldemort, feet slightly apart, and rubbing his palms a little faster.

Voldemort lifted his wand to strike, but at that moment Harry clapped again loudly. At that moment a lightning hit the Dark Lord squarely in the chest. Harry waved his hand and a barely visible sphere of energy surrounded them, keeping them inside, or keeping others outside.

''What is this magic?'' Voldemort was breathing heavily. He had fallen to his knees and he had a hole trough his robes.

''Oh, this?'' Harry shrugged, ''A gift from my godson I would say.''

''I have never seen anything like this.'' Voldemort said, trying to get to his feet.

''You mean you had the best potions master I have ever met in your reach and you didn't know about the powering potion?'' Harry shook his head mockingly.

Lucius smirked and nudged Snape. Snape was looking rather astonished with the boy's declaration, but not for long.

''I mean he is an insufferable git…'' Harry said smiling at a scowling Snape, ''…but I have to admit it. He is the best.''

Voldemort pointed his wand again at Harry, but Harry clapped again and sent another lightening to his chest.

''I think it's rather time we end this, don't you think? I wouldn't have done it, but you just had to go and kill my parents…Cedric…Sirius…and you wanted my best friend. I can't allow that to happen.''

Harry clapped again and caught the lightening in his hands, holding the ball of energy between his palms.

''Any last words Tom?''

''I'll…be…back…''

''I seriously doubt it.'' Harry said and sent the ball of energy at Voldemort. The moment the orb touched the Dark Lord's chest, it was absorbed in and he started glowing. Voldemotr howled in pain a few moments before he literally exploded, leaving only floating ashes behind. Moments later Harry collapsed. Hermione gasped and rushed to his side, but Snape beat her to him.

''He's just tired.'' Snape smiled. ''The prat just needs rest.''

At that statement, Hermione sighed and launched herself at Draco, kissing him . He lost balance and fell on the ground. ''We did it.'' Hermione yelled, before kissing him again.

''Yes…it's over…we won.'' Draco mumbled and held her tight.

**A/N: Please review. Thanks.**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story.**

** A/N: Well...this is it. I FINISHED IT. :P What do you think? Should I add anything? I love your reviews, and I thank you for taking the time to write a few lines for me. Thank you all.**

THE HIDDEN PROPHECY

21. Celebrations.

Two months after the battle Harry's appearance had returned to normal, but oddly enough the powers stayed. He was now literally the most powerful wizard in the world. He didn't need a wand anymore, and he could control the elements easily. He had proposed to Ginny right after the battle and they were now happily married.

Ron Weasley, oddly enough, was on more than friendly terms with Pansy Parkinson, Neville and Luna had also paired up, and Luna was writing a book at the moment. 'The Golden Trio-The untold story.' In that book, of course, were the explained every year at Hogwarts, from first year to the epic battle in detail.

Draco and Hermione had had a small ceremony and were currently living at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa was the best grandmother, and Lucius…well, Lucius spoiled Leo worse than he had spoiled Draco. Lucius had invested in a broom making company, and at one year old, Leo was riding the latest broom. Of course, Hermione wasn't a bit pleased by that, and Draco had to agree. He didn't want his son to become the prat that he had been. Snape was currently dating professor Sinistra. A pair that shocked the others honestly. They never expected to see Snape dating, or smiling or laughing for that matter. But Sinistra's name wasn't for nothing, she had a bit more sense of humor, but she was right for Severus in every way.

The days were becoming happier and happier.

15-th July was a day for celebrations. The fall of the Dark Lord had become a holyday. Hogwarts was holding a ceremony for the heroes, and were expected to give a speech.

''Ginny…I'm not going.'' Harry said crossing his hands over his chest.

''Harry, be reasonable…this is mostly for you…for Merlin's sake, stop acting childish. Hermione's going to kill you if we're late. You may have these great powers now, but I bet my wand you're still scared of her.'' Ginny laughed.

''Don't tell her that.'' Harry said pointing a finger at his wife.

''I won't if you go get dressed. We have to be at the Manor in fifteen minutes.''

''Why do we have to go there anyway?''

''Because the Golden Trio has to make an appearance and go together. Draco has a carriage ready.''

Harry rolled his eyes and walked towards the bedroom to get changed. Twenty minutes later, the fireplace in Draco's study at Malfoy Manor glowed green. Ron and Pansy were already there, and so was all the Malfoy family.

''Gin…how are you?'' Hermione asked, pulling Ginny in a hug.

''Trying to get Harry to live another year.'' Ginny laughed.

''What do you mean?'' Draco asked puzzled.

''Well…'' Harry was looking at her with pleading eyes, ''…Harry, honestly, do you really think that Hermione would kill you for refusing to go?''

The room was silent for a few seconds, and then everyone laughed. Harry had turned a lovely shade of crimson. ''Thanks Gin.''

''You better go…'' Lucius said, ''…have fun.''

''Yea…sure…you have fun here, we have to hold a speech and everything.'' Ron mumbled.

Hermione of course had written speeches for everyone, and she was as pleased as ever when the boys fell to their knees in front of her and kissed her hands. The girls giggled.

''I knew I married a goddess.'' Draco whispered in her ear.

The minister of magic greeted them just inside the Great Hall and lead them to his table. Hermione had suggested that they hold the reunion at Hogwarts, afterall it was the place where it all started, and the place where they become friends.

''Ladies and gentlemen…'' the minister said, ''…I present to you…the Golden Trio.''

The hall roared with applause and cheers. They didn't particularly like the title, but anything they did, they couldn't stop the people from calling them that.

Harry and Ron each offered a hand to Hermione and walked to the stage.

''Good evening everyone…'' Harry said, ''…we're glad to see everybody tonight. This day…for the wizarding nation…is a day of celebration. But everybody seems to think that we three are the only ones that need to be congratulated for the victory. I may have defeated him in the last battle, but I wasn't alone. I believe that each and every one of you have a member of your family that was there. We three do not have all the glory. We all fought. You were all with us, side by side fighting. And the one true thing that really won…was the love that you all hold in your souls. The love that you hold for your families. Love was the power that saved me the first time Voldemort tried to kill me, and love was always there to help me fight him…well, that besides Ron's strategies, and Hermione's spells. If it weren't for them…I may as well have been dead in my first year. I'll never be able to thank them enough for what they did. They are my best friends, and will always be.''

The hall roared with applause once again, and the boys each hugged a teary Hermione.

''Thank you all for being here tonight, and thank you for your support. I hope there will never be another time….'' Hermione had been cut off by a loud crash coming from entrance doors.

Draco was at Hermione's side in an instant, wands at the ready.

Suddenly, the main doors came crushing down, and dark cloaked figures marched inside. Some of the Death Eaters were never found after the battle, but it seemed that they decided that the best time to attack was at the reunion. Afterall, their target was there.

Harry, Hermione and Ron started running towards the scene in a heart beat. Draco rolled his eyes. ''Bloody Gryffindors.'' he muttered and started running after them.

Hermione, Harry, Draco, Pansy, Ron and Ginny were fighting side by side. Of course the Death Eaters had no chance, but one of them managed to get to the minister of magic and he was holding the man hostage, with a wand pointed at his throat.

''Harry Potter…you will come with me or he dies.''

Harry narrowed his eyes, but Hermione was the one who acted. Without saying anything she waved her wand and a long, black whip sprung from the tip. First she snatched the wand from the Death Eater's hand, and then, waving it once again, it went around the man's neck.

''Haven't you learned your lesson yet?'' Hermione said, pulling the whip a little causing the man to loose his breath. ''I hope this will be enough of a lesson for the rest of you. You don't mess with us.'' She said and released him from the grip. One more quick wave and the masked man was bided.

''You said I didn't have a reason to be scared of her?'' Harry whispered to a wide-eyed Ginny.

''At this point…I'm not sure what to think anymore.'' She said.

Draco was as proud as ever. He pulled Hermione in his arms and kissed her. ''Mother has rubbed on you huh?''

''She is my mother-in-law after all.'' Hermione laughed.

''I love you.'' Draco whispered against her lips.

''I love you more.'' Hermione said and leaned into the kiss.

**A/N: Please review. Thanks.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

** Thank you everybody for reading this. This is my first story and I'm proud of it. If any of you think that I should change anything, you're welcome to say so. I intend to write stories and I hope that you will like them also.**

** Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle- you've been there every step of the way. Thank you for your reviews. Every time I didn't know what to write, I saw your last review and it clicked in my head. Thank you.**

** Sorry if I'm babbling, but I can't help it. I'm just happy that I finished my 'baby', and that I've received so many good reviews about it.**

** I know my English isn't that good, but I'm trying to improve.**

** Thank you all for taking your time to read my story.**

** MoonShadowAMR. ****J****J**


End file.
